Kami! Oni! Kami!
by wyvernmaster6335
Summary: In the present day Earth, Shin Sakusei is a normal high school student with a normal life. Until, a strange girl comes toppling through his door, and into his life. From that moment on, Shin's life is changed forever, and he begins his quest to stop an ancient evil from engulfing the world in darkness...Rated Teen for language, blood, and violence.
1. Ch1) Shin Sakusei

**Hey everyone! Wyvernmaster here, and I'm starting one of my original anime genre stories for the first time! This story is inspired from a few anime that I personally like, and revolves around a God vs. Titan war of the ages. So, without further wait! Here it is, the first Chapter of Kami! Oni! Kami!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shin Sakusei**

"Why is it so dark...", thought a teenage boy has he fell through the darkness that enveloped him like a suffocating cloud.

The boy appears to be in his teens, has straight, trim, black hair, and is wearing a blue and gold school uniform. He opens his bright blue eyes, and gasps when he sees dozens of memories forming in hazy white clouds all around him.

"W-What is all this?... ", questions the boy as he looks all around him, still falling through the unending darkness that blankets everything.

The boy can't help but feel nostalgia creep over him as he peers into each memory. He views dozens of foreign people and places all around him, but one memory strikes out at him the most. This realization of familiarity causes him to freeze in midair to focus on the picture in the cloud. The picture is of a girl with, beautiful, long, pearl-white hair, soft blue eyes, and she wears a silk, white gown.

"Woah...She's beautiful...But who is she?...", asks the boy, who now inches himself closer, almost in a swimming way, to the picture in curiosity.

"Shin!", blurts out the girl in the memory at the boy, who jerks back in both surprise and confusion.

"What...the...How do you know my name?...What is going on! Who is this girl, and what is this place!", shouts Shin in frustration at the reality he is experiencing.

"Shin!...Shin...Shin!", continues the girl in the memory over and over again until her voice begins to take over the entirety of the boy's mind.

"Shin!...You need to wake up, Shin! WAAAAAKKKKEEE UUUUUUUP!", shouts the voice until finally breaking through to the boy.

Shin jerks his eyes open, and realizes he is sitting in his classroom at his highschool with his best friend and very angry girl friend standing in front of him.

The boy is slightly short and scrawny for his age of sixteen, has bright, blonde hair, and green eyes with a pair of thin, blue, rectangular glasses framing them. Also, he is wearing the same school uniform as Shin. The boy has an astute, but also calm and friendly exterior, which is very unlike the annoyed girl standing next to him tapping her foot anxiously.

The girl is shorter than Shin, but still taller than the other boy next to her, and has long, scarlet hair with completely straight bangs that hover just above her piercing, emerald-green eyes.

"Seriously, Shin!", starts the scarlet haired girl. "If you keep sleeping through class, you're never gonna pass the tenth grade, Shin!", chided the girl while glaring at Shin, who is still trying to shake off the groggy feeling from being sleep.

"Oh, it was just a dream...Wierd...", states Shin, recollecting the dream he had as he stretches and yawns after a good nap.

"That's all you have to say!", replies the girl in contempt as she puts her hands on her hips. "Whatever! Let's just go all ready. I want you to walk to me practice before you go home!", she continues as she starts walking towards the door of the classroom.

"How did you ever find yourself with a girl like Colyne Suburu, Shin.", starts the blonde haired boy as he helps Shin gather his books up. "I mean your so laid back all the time, and she's so...not.", he continues, while watching Colyne swiftly exit the room without even glancing back at them.

Shin can't help, but burst out laughing at this, but slightly agrees with his friend in the back of his head.

"That's why I like you, Arlo! You're analysis of everything all the time makes for some good jokes from time to time. I dunno the answer to that one, though. Love's a funny thing I guess.", chuckles Shin casually as he heads towards the door, not wanting to get too far behind Colyne.

Arlo could only sighed at this, and shrugged his shoulders, saying, "You're ever the enigma, Shin Sakusei. The only person I can't read."

"Yeah, I'm cool like that, ya know!", smiled Shin as he and Arlo made their way to the door.

"Yeah, you wish! Now let's go! I'm going to be late!", scolded Colyne, not letting Shin's ego swell at all.

* * *

The three students make it to the soccer field, where Colyne's team has all ready started practice, and Colyne hurries to pull a pink notebook from her school bag.

"Here, Shin!", blurts out Colyne as she thrusts the notebook directly into Shin's chest with enough force to make him take a step back. "This is all the notes for the whole day. And you better copy them because I refuse to date someone who is going to be held back a year for sleeping.", she continued to say as she started walking towards her fellow teammates without even saying goodbye to Shin or Arlo.

"Okay! Love you too, sweetheart! Kissy! Kissy!", shouts Shin sarcastically in reply to Colyne's orders, which causes all of her teammates to giggle and fawn over their relationship.

"Seriously, dude...That's pretty lame.", states Arlo to his best friend as he looks around at all the people laughing at them.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout that. Colyne hates that romantic crap, so just watch.", replies Shin, while covering a wide grin and pointing to Colyne.

Without missing a beat, Colyne whirls around; giving Shin a look of pure, uninhibited, raw evil that would put the fear of God into any average man before storming off to the locker rooms in frustration.

"Wow, Shin. That look even scared me a little, man. I think you really...", starts Arlo as he looks at Shin, but is in awe when he realizes Shin is laughing so uncontrollably that he hunches over in what appears to be pain.

"Oh, wow! D-Did you see her face! Aw, man. Let's go, let's head for home. Ha, ha,ha!", cackled Shin to himself as he strolls away from the fence surrounding the field.

Arlo can only put his hand to his face and sigh before saying, "She may be a little up front about it, but I think I'm really starting to understand Colyne's point of view..."

* * *

The two boys make it to a small intersection, close to where both of them live, and stop to bid each other farewell for the day.

"Hey, you busy right now, man. You wanna check out the arcade for a bit. I've got nothing to do, man.", asks Shin before saying goodbye to his friend for the day.

Arlo scratches the back of his head, while putting his free hand forward apologetically, and says, "Sorry, man. I can't today. I'm almost finished making that video game I told you about the other day. Remember?"

"Aww, c'mon, Arlo! I bet we'll find that hot gamer chick you've always been looking for.", baits Shin teasingly to Arlo, who still shakes his head at the offer.

"Sorry, bro. But I really have to work on that game today, man. How about a rain check on that.", replies Arlo to his friend as he puts out his fist to say goodbye in their traditional manner since childhood.

"Ah, ok brainiac. We'll hit up the arcade another time, and I should probably should get home to see Bruiser anyway. If I know his gut, he's probably hungry by now.", replies Shin as he bumps fists with his friend as they turn their backs to each other.

As Shin walks along, he takes a look at the notebook Colyne gave him to copy, and stares at it with a blank stare on his face.

"This stuff is boring. It can wait 'til later. I'll definently do it, for sure!", thinks Shin out loud to himself in a motivational manner, a smile forming across his face. "Sorry, Bruiser! But you're gonna have to wait, boy! Daddy's hittin' up the arcade!", shouts Shin as he hurries off to the other side of town to enjoy himself doing what he does best.

* * *

As the sun is beginning to set, Shin makes it back to his small, one bedroom apartment that he shares with no roommates. Well, he does have one room mate...

"Well, that was fun. Four high scores in one day. What can I say Shin. You are a genius...No! What was it, again?", thinks Shin out loud again as he approaches his door, fumbling in his pockets for his keys, while trying to balance his books and a pizza he brought home.

"An enigma! Yeah, that's it, an enigma!", boasts Shin arrogantly to himself, continuing his conversation with himself.

Shin slides his key in his door, and stops suddenly after hearing a loud rumbling noise coming from inside his apartment. Shin knew it could only be one thing, and against his better judgement, Shin opens the door with his foot. All at once, one-hundred pounds of excited, overjoyed, drooling dog hits Shin with full force, and sends him and everything he's carrying to the ground.

The enormous bull-mastiff plasters Shin with dozens of slobber covered kisses, while taking brief moments to takes bites out of Shin's pizza, and covers Shin's face in drool and fragments of chewed pizza.

"Hello, Bruiser...", states Shin with a less than thrilled look on his face as he stares back up into the dog's big happy eyes. "Ok, boy. Hop off me. Let's go inside before...Well, I guess before YOUR pizza gets cold.", says Shin with a small grin as Bruiser steps off him, and follows his master inside.

After a quick shower, Shin rests on his couch, while eating a cup of noodles and watching Bruiser devour a full pizza like a pro right in front of him.

"Geez, you could at least try, and act like you're not enjoying it so much.", states Shin dryly, while turning on the t.v., and taking a bite of steaming noodles.

Bruiser simply returns a gleeful look to Shin before resuming his destruction of the pizza Shin brought home.

"Go ahead, and enjoy it, buddy. Sorry I was so late getting home today.", says Shin with a soft smile as he pats his only other best friend in world on the head.

As Shin watches the news, he begins to drift off into thought, and starts to remember the dream he had earlier, while sleeping in school. He remembers how odd the dream was, and is forced to concentrate for a moment, but all of a sudden he remembers a clear picture of the girl he saw in the picture. He could clearly see it now. Her fair complexion, her pearl-white hair, soft smile, and blue eyes...

"Eiyahhh! What am I thinking!", shouted Shin out loud, while stammering to his feet in a panic. "Colyne would kill me if she knew I was thinking about other girls! But then again. If she's imaginary, does that really count as cheating? Hmmm.", continued Shin to himself with only Bruiser as his audience.

Suddenly, Shin's thoughts became interrupted by a knock at the door, and he is forced to go answer it before Bruiser does another one of his famous greetings.

"Seriously, who could be knocking at this late of an hour. I swear if Arlo's coming over just to show me that game...", starts Shin in frustration as he opens the door, but the door is almost forced open.

Suddenly, a pearl-white hair colored girl around Shin's age wearing a white, silk gown burst through the door, and crashes into Shin, while giving him a big hug.

"I'm so happy you finally called me! I missed you so much, sweet heart!", proclaims the girl as she buries her head into Shin's chest.

Shin is completely in awe, and kind of scared as to who this girl is, and holds the girl back before asking, "Called you? Wait! Just Wait! Who are you, and wh-"

"Shut up! Shut up! This is all you have to say to me after a thousand years! How could you!", shrieks the girl as if a dagger has just pierced her heart. "Don't you remember anything, you imbecile! Shin Sakusei, You're a god!...And I'm your wife!", she continues woefully before covering her tears with her hands.

Shin suddenly realizes who the sobbing girl is , and drops his jaw in amazement and slight despair before saying, "Damn...So you're not imaginary after all..."

* * *

**Well, everyone that's the first Chapter! I know it's slow starting, but just it chance if you're into super powered beings fighting each other LOL. And if you do, this just may be the story for you! Thanks again for reading, and please let me know what you think! It really helps me adjust the story to what you the reader like! R&R!**


	2. Ch2) Titans

**Hey everyone, back again! With a curious ending to the first chapter, Where will it lead? Find out, now!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Titans**

"How could you forget about me? It's me...Eldriana. Do you even know who you really are, Shin? Or should I say Valefor, God of Technology, Warfare, Revolution, and Mercy.", continues the girl, while proceeding to cry on top of Shin.

"Who are you? Seriously, will you please just calm down, and tell me what is going down.", pleads Shin, frantically trying to calm her down before she wakes his neighbors.

Shin could not help feeling sorry for her for some reason, and couldn't shake the same nostalgic feeling that he felt earlier in his dream today.

The girl sniffles slightly before she stops crying, but before she can explain, Shin hears a sound that sends sheer panic down his spine. Someone was coming towards his apartment, and his door was still hanging wide open for any person to see inside.

"Shin, buddy! What's your door open for? Lucky I swung by to show you this awesome game I just ma-ma-ma...", rings out Arlo's voice until he appears at the entrance to Shin's apartment.

Arlo can scarcely believe what he is seeing, and his jaw drops slightly, while his face turns a bright red. Shin has no explanation ready for his best friend, who is often a cynic with most things anyway, but opens his mouth to try to explain. The words don't make it out in time.

"HA,HA,HA,HA!", bursts Arlo in cynical laughter, which causes Eldrianna to ungracefully leap off Shin, who is stomped on the stomach in the process.

She sprints off in fear towards the bathroom, and locks herself inside. Shin frantically bolts to his feet; making his way to Arlo, who is still blown away by the whole situation.

"Wow, Shin. I didn't know you were such a ladies man, bro! How come you didn't tell me you were scoring fine chicks on the side. I mean, c'mon. We are best friends, you know.", teases Arlo, who can honestly tell Shin has no idea what is going on.

"Dude! I swear I have no idea what this girl is talking about!", starts Shin in defense to Arlo. "This crazy girl just barged in my apartment, and started talking about all this crazy stuff, a-and, a-and...Oh, please don't tell Colyne what happened.", begs Shin comically to his friend, who puts his hands forward in forgiveness.

"C'mon, bro. I wouldn't rat you out, but what exactly is going on here if I may ask.", replies Arlo to Shin, who jerks his head back towards the bathroom.

"Well, she went in there. So, let's go find out what's going on.", proceeds Arlo as he coaxed Shin towards the bathroom, but Shin almost looks hesitant to go there. "C'mon Shin! We have to go. Man, look at you. You're usually so cool and composed all the time! It's almost funny to see you so flustered over one, single girl.", states Arlo, while following behind Shin, and pretty much forcing him to walk towards the bathroom.

"It was just one girl.", Shin thought to himself. "BUT apparently she IS in love with me. Thanks for the empathy, Arlo...Geez Shin, what have you gotten yourself into this time.", he continued to think to himself, while frowning as they arrived at the door.

As Arlo approaches the door he knocks ever so slighty before...BOOM! The door flies open, hitting Arlo square in the face, and knocking him to the floor.

"Dammit, Shin...How do you always find these crazy chicks anyway...", grunted Arlo as he grabbed his face in pain.

"Damn! Hey, what's your problem, girl! Arlo, are you okay?!", stammers Shin as he scrambles to check on his friend, who is now rubbing is nose, which is bright red with pain. "I SAID! What's your prob-", shouts Shin angrily, now having lost his patience with what was happening in his life, but he suddenly stops when he sees the look on Eldriana's face.

Eldrianna was crying, but it wasn't like before when she was overwhelmed with the emotions from seeing Shin. This type of tears was that of a different kind. Eldriana's face was that of a ghosts, and she was trembling as tears streamed down her face.

"W-We have to go now. Right now.", starts Eldriana as she grabs only Shin by his arm, and begins to pull him away from Arlo.

"Wait stop!", yells Shin angrily as he slaps Eldriana's hand away from him. "What's going on here! I'm not going anywhere until you start explaining things, right now!", continues Shin as he helps Arlo to his feet.

"They're coming...They ARE coming...If we don't go now, we'll never get out of here alive...", weeps Eldriana as she motions for Shin to come with her. "Please, my love! I'll explain things later, but we HAVE to go NOW!", pleads Eldriana to Shin, who has now become somewhat scared and even more confused.

"Shin...Listen to her. We need to go, now.", states Arlo as he places a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What are you on her side now or something?!", flares Shin as he whirls around to face his friend.

He notices Arlo is paying little attention to him, and has a deadly serious look upon his face as he looks off towards the center of town. Shin had never seen this side of his friend before, and it was almost as if Arlo was looking through the wall towards something.

"Well, I'm not going 'til both of you explain what the hell is going on here! Are you to joined together in this..this..whatever the hell this is!", shout's Shin accusingly towards his best friend.

"No, no! He's not with me! Let's just go! PLEASE, THEY'RE COMING! THE TI-", shrieks Eldriana before she stops mid-sentence.

"Too late...The Titans are here...", states Arlo in a grim tone as his vision darts towards the still opened doorway.

"What?...", replies Shin blankly as he turns his head towards the door, but he could feel it now.

It was nearly invisible to him, but something evil had just landed at his doorstep. Suddenly, Bruiser, who was still enjoying his pizza during all of this, whimpers helplessly before darting into Shin's room, and underneath his bed. This actually terrified Shin down to the core because he had never seen Bruiser act this way. Even though fear has taken over his being, Shin lurches his head back towards where Arlo and Eldriana were giving all their focus.

"What is that? Why does it look so blurry at the door way?", asks Shin out loud, but no one gives him a response right away.

"So you can see them, then. That's good. You're almost there then, Shin. Right now, we're in a mexican stand-off with the most powerful beings ever created. And one of us has to make the first move so...Just keep going, okay!", states Arlo with a friendly smile to Shin, who is now really confused, but feels as if Arlo is about to do something incredibly stupid.

"Arlo?", questions Shin to Arlo as his friend's smiles fades before shoving Shin towards the wall.

"Eldriana, NOW!", shout's Arlo as he surprisingly and quickly conjures two bright red fireballs in his hands.

In one quick motion, Arlo hurls a fireball at both the wall behind them and the apparitions waiting at the door. The bombs explode simultaneously as Shin flies though the hole created in the wall, and Eldriana and Arlo spring into action.

"Keep him safe, Eldriana! TAAAKKKEE THIIISSSS!", shouts Arlo as he summons a massive fireball, and sends it crashing towards the smoke from the last blast massed in the doorway.

"Damn, that hurt.", whines Shin as he struggles to his feet, but he is hurriedly snatched up by Eldrianna. "Wait, we have to go back! Arlo and Bruiser are still back there!", pleads Shin, still somewhat dazed by being thrown through an exploding wall.

"Please! Let's at least go back, and help them. While, we're still not that far away...What? How did we get?...", questions Shin as he notices they have all ready made some distance when explosions trigger in the direction of his apartment, which is now several blocks behind him.

"How in the hell is she so fast?...Wait!", thinks Shin to himself. "She's a petite girl by the looks of her. I can just break free from her grip.", he continues to think to himself as he starts to pull away from Eldriana's grip, but her arm doesn't even budge.

Shin is shocked when Eldriana overpowers him, and begins to struggle against her, but he stops suddenly when Eldriana smacks him across face. The swipe from her is nearly enough to knock Shin sideways, and off his feet, but he quickly regains his composure. Shin is stunned, and looks at Eldriana, who has lost her long, lost, wife persona in exchange for a far more serious one. Her eyes still had tears in them, but they were fierce and piercing as well. They were the eyes of a warrior, and even though he didn't want to believe it, Eldriana was almost radiating with the charisma of a powerful goddess.

"What is wrong with you, you insolent fool! Do you not know what your friend just did for us! How dare you act like this! I don't remember marrying a trifle and stubborn child, and worst of all, a coward at that!", scolds Eldriana in a harsh voice that seemed to conjure up the winds, and echo all around Shin.

"I-I just want to know what is happening, okay!", cries Shin as tears begin to envelop his eyes against his will. "I mean Bruiser could be dead, and Arlo is fighting supernatural monsters or something. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!", screams Shin to the sky, as he begins to have a breakdown.

"Look at you, Valefor, or Shin, or whatever you wish to call yourself.", starts Eldriana with a bite to her tone that could send ice down the most hardened person's spine.

"Why should I believe you? You won't even tell me anything about you!", lashes Shin at Eldriana, returning her look of ill-contempt back at her. "I'm just a normal highschool boy with normal problems, a-and a normal girl friend, a normal dog, and a normal best frie...", shouts Shin before remembering what happened with Arlo back at his apartment.

"What is that phrase the humans say nowadays...Oh yes, that is it...BOO-HOO!", patronizes Eldriana in reply to the lost and confused teen before her. "But! If you have to know so bad, I'll only tell you what I previously told you before. Shin Sakusei! You are God, and I'm a Goddess. And also you're wife, but I'm not so sure about the wife part now. I couldn't have married a God so weak and pathetic that he would just sit idly by, and watch his loved ones die...", she continues to say, scolding Shin even more harshly than before, but her voice trails into sadness towards the end of her speech.

"Now prepare yourself, Shin.", orders Eldriana, returning to her fierce demeanor as she takes notice of something in the sky above them. "Whether you believe any of this, it's happening right before you, Shin Sakusei. You DO have strength. It's far greater than any of us, and contrary to what all the others say...I don't believe you've lost it ,and given up. You've just blocked it, haven't you. Right now I'm really hoping you can find it in time, or there won't be anything left...", she continues before readying herself in a combat stance.

"But, I thought you wanted to escape?...", questions Shin to Eldriana, but he is shocked when a radiant aura begins to shimmer from Eldriana's being.

"I did want to...But you're stalling has made your friends' sacrifice become vain. Because...They've caught up to us, and two of them standing right in front of you, and you really can't see them?", questions Eldriana despairingly as she prepares to direct her power into something.

"HOOOOOOLD UP!", shouts a voice that stops Eldriana's attack, and brings comfort to Shin, who looks up to see Arlo descending upon them. "Hey you ugly bastards! I wasn't done with you two yet!", shouts Arlo as he lands beside his comrades.

"You're still alive, Arlo! But...You're covered in wounds, and Bruiser...", exclaims Shin in glee before worry takes over when he notices Arlo's condition, and remembers his other best friend.

"Bruiser's fine, bro. He got away, but you need to focus right now.", states Arlo in a serious tone. "I didn't kill the other one, and it's probably about to arrive soon. If you got some hidden trump card bro, it's time to pull it out.", continues Arlo as a large thud kicks up dust only several feet away from them.

Even though he could barely see it, Shin could tell by the dust cloud that this Titan was large. Shin can only tremble, terror overrunning his being, as he watches the barely visible blur get closer to them until a wave of crimson fire forces the creature back.

"Shin! No more fooling around! It's now or never. Do you or don't you want to live!", shouts Eldriana at Shin as they watch Arlo ward away the spectral shadows.

"Damn, Damn, Damn. What do I do? What do I do?", thinks Shin frantically as Arlo is knocked back into the ground by some sort of whip-lash motion.

"You fight...", states an empowering and slightly familiar voice from inside Shin's mind.

"But how?...", asks Shin weakly in reply to the mysterious voice.

"Don't worry...You will always find a way...If you just seek it out...", responds the voice before fading into nothing.

"You're right! No more whining! Let's do this!", roars Shin confidently for the first time, and he stands tall beside Eldriana, who smiles and sighs in relief as she helps Arlo to his feet.

"Sorry for not believing in you two. Especially you, Arlo. I don't know what the hell is going on, but I don't intend to die right here.", states Shin with an apologetic smile, but his comrades just return the gesture.

"Glad to finally have you onboard, Shin. 'Cause I'm kinda starting to get tired of having my ass handed to me.", chuckles Arlo sarcastically as he pats the dirt off his bloody and tarnished uniform.

"Finally, my love. I knew you had not forsaken us. Now you just have to find your divine power so we ca-" , begins Eldriana, but she is cut off when a thud from a warily approaching Titan interrupts her.

"Guys, we have to hurry, but I don't know how to get to my power. Is there any other way to reach it!", panics Shin to his comrades, while watching the dust clouds get closer to them.

"I'll keep them occupied for a bit longer until you two figure this out.", states Arlo as he struggles to conjure enough stamina for another attack.

"But you're hurt, Arlo...", replies Shin, worried about his severely wounded friend that stands between him and the creatures in front of him.

"Just hurry...", states Arlo, who looks over his shoulder in pain before charging at his overwhelming opponents once more.

"Eldriana, I know I've been cold to you, but please help me!", pleads Shins to Eldriana, who can't help caving in.

"There is one way, Shin...But are you ready to risk your life for real. Once you do this there is no turning back.", asks Eldriana, warning Shin about the dangers of the life he is about to choose.

"Yes, I'm read-", begins Shin with a confident smile, before a sudden pain in his chest takes his breath away. "What?! Why...Eldriana...", states Shin in utter disbelief as Eldriana turns her head while impaling him through the chest with a ghostly white, ethereal blade.

Shin collapses to the ground, and as his body begins to grow cold, he sees a bright light in distance. As he gets closer to the light, and as he fades into death, he can only see his loved ones flashing before his eyes...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Things are starting to get interesting now, and it can only get better! Climax to the fight in Chapter 3. Please Read & Review**


	3. Ch3) Hercules

**THINGS-ARE-ABOUT-TO-GET-CRAZY! Lol, Wyvernmaster here with another chapter to my original series _Kami! Oni! Kami!_, and if you've been reading thus far, I hope you are enjoying the story! No on with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hercules**

"...Am I dead...", echoed Shin's voice through the light that had overtaken his reality. "And...Why do I smell flowers...It's nice...", rambles Shin to himself before he hears someone's voice in the distance.

"Then maybe you should wake up and see them for yourself.", replies a voice that Shin couldn't help recognizing.

Shin jerks himself upright in a panic, but looks around to see that he is resting in a peaceful, serene, flower garden, and is somewhat confused by his new setting. He stands slowly; turning around several times to get a grip on his location until he gets sight of a man fishing along a small stream.

"Who? What is this place?", ponders Shin out loud before he starts walking towards the silent man sitting next to the stream. "Excuse me! Sir, can I ask you where this place is?", Shin asks, trying to attract the man's attention as he approaches him.

The man appeared to be in his mid to late twenties with short, light brown hair, and a goatee to match his hair color. He was wearing a silver kimono with light blue trim, and was smoking a wooden pipe.

"This is your inner realm. A place where your physical self and spiritual self become one.", replies the man as he pulls back his bamboo rod for another cast.

"So, were you the one who woke me up then, and you must be Valefor then. The God I used to be, correct?", asks Shin curiously to the man, who seems to be saddened by the mentioning of Valefor's name.

The man pauses before replying, "No...Valefor is gone. And, me? I'm just an old friend of his. One that stuck around to keep him company through the ages..."

"What do you-", starts Shin, confused by the man's answer, but a large tremor causes Shin to become knocked off-balance.

Suddenly, a large cloud appears over their heads, and inside it is an image of Arlo and Eldriana. Shin gasps when he remember the events that transpired, and watches as his friends are pushed back by the Titans.

"No...I have to hurry!", exclaims Shin to the man in a panic as he watches his friends fall to their knees, while protecting his body. "Please! I don't know if you can help me, but I have to find my power, and save them!", begs Shin to the man, who simply smiles gently back at him.

"You always did care about saving others.", starts the man as he points his finger behind Shin. "It's good to see you haven't changed in all this time. There is where you will find all of your answers, old friend.", continues the man, and Shin turns to see a large sword in the clearing ahead of him.

"Hey thank yo-", Shin begins to reply, but the man has disappeared without a trace.

The realm shakes violently again, and Shin races to the sword in a frantic sprint. He rushes to a clearing, and gazes upon the weapon in front of him with awe and amazement.

"Well, I guess this ends my days as a normal highschool student with a normal life...", states Shin with a large smile as he grabs the hilt of the sword, and he is engulfed in a blinding wave of light.

Meanwhile, Arlo has fallen against the overwhelming Titans, and lies in a shallow pool of blood, while Eldriana struggles to hold back the Titans. The invisible Titans crash against a thin barrier of enchanted roots and vines, and Eldriana is at her limit as she falls to one knee trying to support the barrier.

"I can't keep this up much longer. Please hurry, my love.", pleads Eldriana as she looks back at Shin's lifeless body.

Suddenly, one of the Titans lets out a deafening roar as it charges straight for Eldriana's weakened barrier. The beast crashes head on with the blockade of vines and roots; splintering the barrier as if were not even there. The Titan closes in on the defenseless heroes, and Eldriana covers her head in fear as the beast approaches.

As Eldriana screams for her life, the beast stops dead in it's tracks all of a sudden, and for an instant, nothing is heard but the ripping of flesh. The invisible Titan briefly shrieks in agony before jet-black blood bursts from the creature as it splits in half from head to toe.

"It's about time...", groans Arlo as he looks forward with one eye open where the Titan just exploded.

"Yeah...Sorry it took so long.", replies Shin in a cool tone as his friends finally get sight of him behind the dead Titan.

As the rain of black blood comes to a stop, Shin is clearly seen standing confidently with a brilliant, gold and silver plated, body-length, buster sword. Shin slowly thrusts the sword into the ground in front of him, and as he does a small shockwave emanates from the sword.

"You...You Titans are responsible for all of this.", states Shin coldly as he calmly opens his eyes, which are now glowing with a blue aura. "But things are different now because...I can see you!", shouts Shin defiantly as he looks directly at the remaining two titans, seeing them clearly for the first time.

The creatures have the appearance of a golem made entirely of earth, and are humanoid in shape. Their eyes glow with an evil, crimson glow, and their mouths foam with saliva as they grit their sharp fangs together.

"It looks like I've all ready taken care of the big one; so, what makes you two think you can handle me?", boasts Shin confidently to the Titans as he glances back at the larger, deceased Titan behind him.

The two Titans simply reply by howling their war cries in unison before charging at the Shin, who grabs his sword with his right hand.

"Well, it looks like they aren't going to run.", begins Shin, raising his sword into an attack stance as the two Titans get closer to him. "Let's take care of this, old friend. We'll end this quickly...Right, Hercules?", states Shin with a cocky smile as he takes off towards the rampaging Titans.

"It's nice to have you back, old partner.", replies the man's voice from Shin's inner world, echoing from the sword in Shin's hands.

The first Titan leaps ahead of the other to attack Shin, thrusting it's fist forward to meet Shin head on. Shin swings his giant blade with ease to block the first attack, but the sheer force of the attack is enough to create a small crater beneath Shin's feet.

"Damn. They pack a wallop, don't they?!", grunts Shin, as the Titan begins to let loose a barrage of punches upon him.

"You're the one who said this was going to be easy, partner.", echoes Hercules' voice from the sword as Shin parries each incoming blow with god-like reflexes.

Suddenly, Shin senses the other Titan coming from the side, and swings his sword at the first Titan to create some distance between them. Shin nearly avoids the incoming blow, and skids to a halt as his two opponents aggressively launch another assault upon him. Shin rushes head on again, but this time he is the first to strike with a blinding quick strike that disarms both of the Titans causing them to shriek in misery.

"Hah! How's that feel, you ugly bastards!", exclaims Shin with a cocky smile, and a thumbs up.

"Don't get ahead of yourself! Stay alert! They have the power to regenerate!", screams Eldriana as she helplessly watches the fight from afar.

Shin's confident smile quickly fades when the Titans turn around, and their arms start to regenerate. Shin readies himself for another assault as the Titan's arms fully grow back to their original shapes.

"Looks like we're gonna have to take them out in one go. Any idea's Hercules?", questions Shin to Hercules as he takes a defensive stance.

"Yes, I have one technique that should do the trick, but your going to have to put everything you have into it.", replies Hercules as the raging Titans burst forward towards Shin. "You must put all your power into this sword, and with one swing you will release all of it. You must trust in your instincts here, my lord.", instructs Hercules in a hurry as the Titans draw closer.

"Focus all my power into the sword.", repeats Shin out loud as he relaxes his body and closes his eyes.

The Titans unleash a blood thirsty roar as they get closer and closer to Shin, but still he does not flinch in the slightest. In a burst of light, a radiant, blue aura forms around Shin as he opens his eyes, and quickly swings his sword behind him. Shin's aura flows into Hercules; turning the blade a blinding blue color as the Titans unleash their dual assault.

"It's over! Take this,_ Weapon Arcana:_ _Climhazzard_!", screams Shin as he swings his sword forward with all his might.

Shin releases an enormous crescent-shaped beam of energy that collides in mid-air with two attacking Titans. The blade beam explodes releasing an exploding sphere of blue energy that engulfs the shrieking Titans, who disappear in the flash of light.

The explosion fades, and nothing remains of the two fearsome creatures except for a small cloud of black dust that falls from the skies like snowflakes. Shin, smiles weakly as he turns to face his friends, but then it hits him like a truck. Shin's vision suddenly becomes blurry, and his whole body burns with exhaustion. He tries to take a step forward, but his legs give out; his vision fading as he gets closer to the ground. He lands face first on the ground with his vision darkened by approaching unconsciousness, and darkness begins to overtake him. The last sounds he hears are the screeching of sirens in the distance, and Eldriana screaming as she runs toward him...

* * *

**The fight is finally over, and our heroes are the victors! Lol, hope you enjoyed, and remember R&R.**


	4. Ch4) New Life

**Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoy the introduction to the main plot of this story, and even though I'm sure you have a lot of questions, I can guarantee that those questions will be answered in the next few chapters. And remember if you like the story, but just have a few specific questions that will make the story more clear for you, just PM me. I'll do my best to answer those questions without spoiling the story for you**

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Life**

"Take this, Titans! Hyahh!", screams Shin as he abruptly wakes up inside his bed.

Shin looks around curiously for a moment, and scratches his head briefly before looking out his blinds to see if anything is abnormal.

"Huh?...It was just a dream?", questions Shin to himself out loud as he steps out of his bed to start the day. "Phew! Thank God...", states Shin in relief, while laughing slightly to himself.

Shin quickly changes into his school uniform, and after slipping his shoes on, he walks towards his bedroom door.

"What a crazy dream. It was so life-like that I'm almost too relieved it was fake.", reassured Shin to himself as he opens the door to his apartment.

Shin is half expecting to see his apartment in ruins, but is oddly surprised when he sees that everything is completely fine. The t.v. was still on, and Bruiser is snoring on the couch like always when he leaves for school. Shin smiled to himself, and was now completely sure that he just had an insane dream last night. That was until Shin heard the shower start running from behind the bathroom door.

"What?...Who's in there?", asks Shin out loud, almost as if he all ready knew who it was.

Shin was completely frozen by panic and fear as the thoughts of last night passed through his head, and could not force himself to even knock on the door to the bathroom.

"Why didn't Bruiser go crazy if there was a person here?", thought Shin to himself in alarm as the shower suddenly turned off.

Shin nearly leaps out of his skin when he hears rustling noises coming from the bathroom, and slowly begins pacing towards the bathroom. As he is just about to knock on the door, the door flings open, and knocks him over into a stack of dishes on the counter. Shin doesn't even pay attention to the crashing dishes, and only stares into the thick steam at a feminine figure standing in the doorway.

"Eldriana?...", questions Shin, pausing to wait for a reply.

"Valefor! You're finally back!", squeals Eldriana ecstatically as she leaps into Shin's arms in nothing but a towel.

Shin crashes to the floor in mass confusion, and turns bright red with embarrassment when he realizes Eldriana is nearly nude in his arms.

"WHAAAT ARE YOU DOING?!", shrieks Shin as he quickly pushes Eldriana back, and leaps to his feet. "Y-Y-Y-You c-can't be real! That was just a dream!", continues Shin as he begins to panic, and pace back and forth.

"Not this again! Are you telling me that your memory hasn't returned yet, Valefor!", replies Eldriana in a fury, but as she does, her towel falls to the ground.

"AHHHH! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, ALL READY!", bellows Shin, feeling guilty as his face turns even more red and blood trickles down his nose. "I-I have a girlfriend, you know!", continues Shin in defense, while covering his eyes.

"Oh, come now. This isn't seriously the first time you've seen a girl naked, is it?", teases Eldriana as she kicks the towel away from her in a seductive manner.

"You are crazy! Get away from me!", replies Shin in a stutter as he falls backwards onto his rear.

Amidst the chaos, Shin hears a knock at the door, and a voice rings out that causes Shin's entire reality to shatter.

"Shin! Shin, it's time for school! So, you'd better be up!", echoes Colyne's voice from outside Shin's apartment.

"Hurry! You have to hide!", states Shin in a quiet shout to Eldriana as he quickly wraps her in a towel, and pushes her into his room.

"I'm coming in, Shin. I can't believe that you're still actually sleeping. We're so going to be late now, you idiot!", shouts Colyne in a frustrated tone as she slips her key into the door.

"Damn! I forgot I gave her a key to my place!", thinks Shin out loud as he finally manages to close his bedroom door on Eldriana.

Shin turns around just in time as Colyne opens the door, and walks inside in a frustrated manner.

"I can't belie- Oh, you're awake?", starts Colyne in a fury before being surprised that Shin is awake. "Well, why didn't you answer me? And why are there broken dishes on the floor?!", questions Colyne as she takes notice of the dishes on the kitchen floor.

"Good morning to you too, sweetie.", replies Shin sarcastically in response to her questions. "I guess Bruiser must've knocked them over last night, or something.", continues Shin, thinking quickly to come up with an answer.

"My gosh! I swear I don't know who is worse. You, or that dog over there!", scolds Colyne to Shin as she points at him then Bruiser, who is still fast asleep on the couch. "Whatever, let's go! We're going to be late.", she continues to say before pacing back out of Shin's apartment.

Shin hurries to follow her; not wanting to make Colyne any angrier, but most of all, to get away from Eldriana as fast as possible.

"Thanks buddy! I owe you one!", whispers Shin to Bruiser on his way out the door.

As the door closes, and Shin races off to school, Bruiser doesn't even reply. He simply rolls over on the couch; not even hearing anything that even occurred this morning...

* * *

Shin and Colyne make their way to school, and Colyne takes a turn to head to Arlo's house, while Shin is still in deep thought.

"Shin?! Where are you going? We have to get Arlo, don't we?", states Colyne in a patronizing manner, which breaks Shin's concentration.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, you're right.", replies Shin to Colyne, not even realizing what she had said. "No wait! He's sick!", blurts out Shin, Colyne's words finally sinking in..

Shin recalled how banged up Arlo was, and didn't want Colyne to see him in that condition. Also, even though he didn't want to admit it, he was afraid of confronting his life long best friend about his supernatural powers. Shin was still worried about his friend, but knew if he talked to him that he would be forced to accept his new life.

"Why didn't I just ask Eldriana about him this morning?", thought Shin to himself, lamenting that he did not ask her.

"He's sick?", interrupts Colyne, still confused by Shin's outburst excuse.

"Y-Yeah, he's sick. He told me last night that he caught a bad bug, and wasn't coming. You know how Arlo is about planning every part of his life out. Heh, heh, heh.", replies Shin, trying to play it cool while scratching the back of his head.

"Ok, you could've said so earlier. It's no big deal, Shin. Let's just get to school all ready.", responds Colyne, still confused by Shin's odd behavior, but shrugs it off anyway.

Shin and Colyne arrive at school just in time to hear the starting bell ring, and race off to class, hoping to make it in time. Little did Shin know, a pair of venomous eyes were watching his every move from the shadows...

The school day dragged on at what seemed like an agonizingly slow pace for Shin; until, finally coming to an end. This was the first day that Shin wasn't asleep for the last bell, and for good reason. Shin was a nervous wreck during the whole day, and was consumed by uneasiness about his home and the safety of those currently there. As Shin finished gathering up his books, he prepared to make a hasty exit before Colyne grabs him by the collar, and stops him dead in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?!", shouts Colyne to Shin, as he falls backwards when she grabs him.

"Oh, sorry. What's up, Colyne?", replies Shin innocently to Colyne, unsure of what he had done this time.

"Um, aren't you going to walk me to practice like you do everyday? Seriously, what is going on with you today?", asks Colyne, curious about Shin's abnormal behavior. "And, another thing. Do you have my notebook ready to give back to me?", continues Colyne accusingly to her befuddled boyfriend.

Shin instantly remembered what he forgot to do last night, and worst of all, he left Colyne's notebook at his house. It hit Shin like a ton of bricks as wave after wave of stupidity washed over him, and he couldn't even respond right away.

"Uhhhhhhh, not exactly...", replied Shin, pressing his index fingers together in an innocent manner. "I kinda didn't get the notes copied...heh,heh...", he continues in a despairing manner, knowing that he was about to get scolded.

"Is that why you've been acting so wierd today!", replies Colyne to Shin, who is surprised by her answer. "Well, the next history class isn't until Tuesday; so, just finish them tonight. I can walk myself today if you need to get an early start.", she continued to say, while gathering her books together.

"You're the best, Colyne!" replies Shin in overwhelming relief as he hugs Colyne in front of his whole class, attracting their attention in the process.

"Hey! Get off of me! I told you I don't like public affection, you moron!", screams Colyne, who is blushing deep red at this point.

Shin releases Colyne from his embrace, but she can not stop smiling at him with affection as he smiles back at her.

"Seriously, Colyne. You're the best girlfriend a guy could have. I just want you to know that.", states Shin with a soft smile to Colyne, who blushes and smiles back at him.

"Gosh, why are you acting so wierd today?", replies Colyne, who has always been slightly awkward about Shin's open affection towards her, and heads for the classroom door. "Just call me tonight, ok.", she continues to say, peaking her head in the door one last time to look at Shin.

Shin couldn't help pausing briefly to just soak in the normal moment he desperately needed in his life right now. He was happy to still have some semblance of a normal life, and being with Colyne made him almost forget to foreboding problem awaiting him at his home.

* * *

Shin makes his way home, and along the way he struggles to accept everything that has happened to him recently. He makes it to the intersection where he had his last ordinary conversation with Arlo, and sighs before proceeding home. As he makes it to his apartment, Shin feels completely overwhelmed all ready, but knows he must confront Eldriana about last night, and still, he bravely turns the door knob.

"Ok, I know what I have to do. I'm ready for anything, now.", states Shin in confidence as he pushes the door open.

"Hiya, Shin!", greets Arlo to a very surprised Shin as he enters his apartment.

As Shin enters the doorway, he is shocked when he sees Arlo, Eldriana, and Bruiser having tea, and awaiting his return. However, his surprise quickly turns to frustration when he sees that Bruiser is adorning an elegant, lacy pink dress with a bonnet to match.

"What did you do to my dog?!", questions Shin angrily as he rushes to Bruiser's side. "You poor dog. Don't worry I'll get this stuff off you.", continues Shin, pitying Bruiser as he pulls the bonnet from his head.

"Hey! Stop that, my love!", interjects Eldriana as she stands up in her beautiful white gown. "Sir Bruiser is a wise and elegant soul, who deserved to be at this table! Your garments just would not do for a sophisticated party as this, and he was happy to have mine so he could join our affair. Just talk to him once, and you would know.", continues Eldriana to Shin, who pauses to look back at her in confusion.

"Yeah, he truly is, Shin. You should listen to the lady!", agrees Arlo with a small snicker as he sips his tea again.

"Oh, give me a break, Arlo!", retorts Shin angrily to his best friend before realizing his beat friend is in great condition after last night. "Hey, wait a minute! How are you even standing today, Arlo?", questions Shin, pointing his finger accusingly at Arlo, who simply smiles in return.

"And another thing! What DID happen last night? I can only remember bits and pieces...", asks Shin to himself, while scratching his chin in thought.

"Well, if you would stop worrying about your dog for a second. I was about to explain everything you wanted to know, while we had some tea.", states Eldriana with a small amount of frustration in her voice before retaking her seat at the small coffee table in the living space. "I guess you still really are just Shin Sakusei...", Eldriana continues to say as she sighs before taking another sip of her tea.

"What's wrong with me being me?", replies Shin, slightly offended by what Eldriana said. "Whatever. I've thought about this all day, and I'm ready to accept this if you two can just tell me what's going on.", continues Shin, losing his anger, and taking a more serious tone as he calmly sits down.

"I'm sorry for being so on edge too, guys. I'm usually so laid back about things, but I've never had to deal with something like this...", Shin begins to say apologetically before Arlo reaches over, and punches him in the arm lightly.

"Stop apologizing, bro!", interrupts Arlo as Shin looks at him in surprise. " Stop worrying so much about it. Your starting to make me nervous, and besides. You've all ready said you're sorry, remember?", reassured Arlo with a grin to Shin, who smiles back in relief before looking at Eldriana.

"And Eldriana...", begins Shin, but he is unsure what to say to her about their "relationship".

"Don't say anything. Now is not the time.", replies Eldriana quickly, a small frown seen on her face before returning focus to the matter at hand. "So, I'll start answering your questions by telling you the story of how the Titans forced us, the gods, into near extinction.", continues Eldriana, taking another sip of her tea as if she did not want to begin her story.

"Well, about one thousand years ago, we, the gods, lived in peace and harmony in our realm in the heavens.", starts Eldriana, beginning her story when she sees that she has all of their attention.

"During that time, the gods had ruled over the heavens for what seemed like forever, and nothing had ever threatened our existence, but one story had always remained to frighten us. A legend of how Titans, meaning from the Earth, would bring ruin to everything on Earth and in the Heavens. But nobody ever believed that it could happen. They were so sure of their own strength and power that it blinded them from the truth.", described Eldriana, her demeanor slowly getting more serious towards the end.

"That's when he appeared from the center of the Earth...Chronos, the King of all Titans.", began Eldriana again before pausing in thought before continuing once more. "Every God and Goddess was utterly stunned that the Titans actually existed, but still so sure of their own strength, allowed him to meet with the Council of Nine. The Council was comprised of the Nine most powerful Gods and Goddess' in existence, and both Valefor and I were apart of it. Chronos arrogantly demanded the surrender of the heavens to him, but this only angered several members of the council, and provoked our leader to attack.", she continued before pausing again to catch her breath.

Both Shin and Arlo look at each other in suspense before returning their attention to Eldriana, who was looking at the floor with a sad look on her face. Shin could tell this was hard for her, but he had to know what was going on if he was going to be of any use to her. Eldriana shakes off the daze she seemed to be lost in before preparing to start again, and makes sure the two boys are listening as she looks at both their solemn faces.

"Within a matter of seconds, Chronos crushed him with the utmost ease, and none of us could even move when we saw what happened next. With a menacing grin on his face, Chronos ripped our leaders soul from his being, and absorbed it like he was devouring a meal. Before we could react, he vanished, and hundreds of portals began opening in our realm, letting in hordes of Titans that we were unprepared to fight. The Titans you fought last night were merely foot soldiers, but they are nearly as powerful as us, and outnumbered our forces five to one. We fought valiantly, but slowly each of the thousands of us, began to fall one by one. Our forces battled for days, but eventually they over powered us, and captured many of our comrades. Only a handful of us escaped that day, but the ones that were captured, suffered a far worse fate than the dead...", she continues as tears start coming down her face, which causes Shin and Arlo to worry a slight amount.

"Chronos...He devoured every single one of their souls! Hundreds of the remaining survivors were eaten alive for their power! Between that and the massive battle that killed so many, our friends and family were all nearly gone!", cried Eldriana as tears flowed down her face before sniveling and continuing her story to the end.

"Chronos' power increased exponentially until he was actually able to create a new breed of Titan. This Titan was more humanoid in appearance like us, but they were in a class all their own. Even the strongest of Gods would have a nearly impossible chance of defeating them. After conquering both the Earth realm and our realm, slaying and devouring nearly all the gods, and becoming the most powerful being ever, he was still not satisfied. He wanted more power and decided that he wanted to devour the last of us; so, he set his sights on Earth, where we had taken refuge on the surface. He sent the new breed of Titan he created after us, but this time we had a plan. One that you created, Shin...", continues Eldriana, stopping to glance at Shin for a moment.

"My husband Valefor created a technique to reincarnate the handful of survivors into humans, and allow us to avoid detection from the Titans until we devised a way to counter them. The day we awaited for came, and Valefor would be the first God to attempt it. We set up the ritual as he instructed, and he began the incantation, but when he did...They found us. The new Titans attacked us, and forced their way past our defenses. They couldn't stop the spell, but with their superior intellects, they found a way to disrupt it, and make it so he wouldn't reincarnate for a thousand years. The rest of us fought to escape, but only a few made it. We reincarnated ourselves over and over until this time. Until you came back...", finished Eldriana, ending her story by looking desperately at Shin.

"How many?", replies Shin sadly to Eldriana, who looks back in question.

"How many what?", asks Eldriana woefully as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"How many of you are left?", asks Shin, looking directly into Eldriana's eyes.

"Well, counting me and you...", begins Eldriana before looking down at the floor in pain. "Six...There are six of us left...", whispers Eldriana in shame as she turns her head, not waiting to look Shin or Arlo in the eyes.

There is a still silence in the room, and everyone can only look back at each other awkwardly; until, Arlo gasps all of sudden. Arlo stands up quickly, and looks towards the door, while flames appear in his hands. Shin and Eldriana stand up in alarm, but suddenly, the door to Shin's apartment flies off the hinges, and crashes into the wall. Bruiser runs in fear; scrambling to make it into Shin's room, while the others look at the shadowy figure of a man in the door.

"Awww. That was such a sad story. I think I might cry. Ha,ha,ha!", sounds a gruff and violent voice from the doorway.

A tall, disheveled man with coal-black hair, completely black eyes with red iris', a five o' clock shadow, and wearing a tarnished set of clothes with a scraggly overcoat enters the room. He is smoking a cigar, and casually flicks ashes on Shin's floor, while giving them a grizzled smile.

"No...No...It can't be...", stutters Eldriana, cupping her mouth in fear as she takes a step back.

"What? What is it Eldriana. Who is this guy?", questions Arlo as he readies an attack, and takes a step forward.

"No! Don't attack!", warns Eldriana to Arlo, stopping him from attacking. "That's one of them...The new breed of Titans...We called them God Slayers because just one of them has the potential to kill us with no effort at all. Just three of these things killed the remaining one hundred of us, and forced Valefor to reincarnate one thousand years after we wanted him to.", she continues, putting her arm in front of Arlo to make sure he doesn't attack recklessly.

"So what should we do, Shin? Shin?", questions Arlo to Shin, but he doesn't respond at all.

"You'll do nothing, and will die right here and now. My master has waiting too long for the last of you troublesome gods to be done away with.", interrupts the Titan as he sneers with blood lust, looking back and forth between his prey.

"You're wrong.", replies Shin in a shaper tone, attracting the Titan's attention in a bad way.

"What the hell did you say, boy? Do you wanna be the first to go?", snarls the Titan as he takes a step forward towards his opponents.

"You're going to be the one to die here. Because I'm going to destroy you!", replies Shin as he thrusts his hand out.

In a shimmer of golden light, the buster sword, Hercules, appears in Shin's hands, and Arlo and Eldriana both smile confidently at him.

"You Titan's have been allowed to ruin too many people's lives, and from here on out, it stops! I was unsure whether or not I could accept all of this, but now I'm sure. Arlo? Eldriana? This asshole broke my door down; so, let's kick his ass out!", shouts Shin defiantly as he readies his weapon to attack.

"Heh, heh. This is gonna be fun...", sneers the Titan as he rolls his sleeves up, and prepares to attack.

* * *

**Whoa! Where did this guy come from! Find out next Chapter!**


	5. Ch5) God Slayer

**A God Slayer has appeared in front of our heroes! How will they hold out against him...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: God Slayer**

Shin and his friends stand firm against the God Slayer Titan standing before them, but are still hesitant to move.

"Ah, screw you! I'll teach you to knock people's doors down, you bastard!", shouts Shin, bravely making the first move towards the humanoid Titan.

Shin bursts forward with his sword raised, and bellows a mighty shout as he brings the blade down upon the unwavering Titan. Blood drips to the floor, but not from the Titan. Shin is shocked when he looks down to realize that his hands are bleeding, and the Titan has sustained no damage at all.

"No way...It didn't do a thing...", states Shin in disbelief when he looks up at the Titan, who looks like a hungry lion about to pounce upon its prey.

"Is that really all you have, little boy?", asks the Titan as he pulls back his arm, making a fist as he does so.

"Shin! Look out!", screams Arlo to Shin, who is still stunned from hesitation, but it is too late.

In the blink of an eye, the Titan smashes Shin with a haymaker that sends him crashing through his front wall, and into the streets outside.

"Eldriana! You have to put up a time freeze barrier on this place, or it'll turn into a war zone!", orders Arlo to Eldriana, who is shocked that he even knows about a God's ability to alter reality.

"I'll just have to take you out, then!", shouts Arlo, ignoring Eldriana's interrogative glance, while funneling the flames around his hands into spheres.

Arlo launches forward to attack; throwing his fireballs at the Titan with precision, and leaping into the air. Arlo unleashes a flying kick towards the Titan, but Arlo is snatched in mid-air by the vicious Titan. The God Slayer flings Arlo into the ceiling, and then into the floor as if he were tossing a rag doll around. Arlo lies on the floor motionless after the brutal attack, and the Titan turns its attention to Shin, who is just now recovering from the first attack.

"You measly fools are no match for me: Atlas, Titan of Strength and Fortitude! You will all crumble before my awesome power!", boasts the Titan, while laughing as he stalks towards Shin.

"Arrrgh...Damn...", coughs Shin, standing only by using Hercules as a crutch to help him. "I must be a God or that would've definently killed me. This guy is on a way different level than I am...", thinks Shin out loud glancing over at the Titan stalking towards him, who is nearly upon him.

Atlas disappears instantly from Shin's vision with blinding speed, and appears directly behind Shin with his trademark, menacing smile stretching across his face. Only this time, his eyes were now glowing bright crimson, and along with his smile, his yellow fangs could clearly be seen.

"So YOU'RE the Valefor everyone's so afraid of? HA! Don't make me laugh!", cackled Atlas from behind Shin, who quickly turns to strike at Atlas with his sword.

Shin's blade doesn't even come close before Atlas grabs him by the throat, and he laughs malevolently as he begins to crush the life out of Shin. Shin drops Hercules in a desperate attempt to stop the Titan from strangling the life out of him, but his strength alone is nothing compared to Atlas'.

"_Nature Arcana: Black Forest, Full Bloom_!", cries Eldriana's voice from behind Shin and Atlas.

Before either of them can look, a high magnitude tremor loosens Atlas' grip on Shin. Shin manages to kick himself free by planting his feet into Atlas' chest, and uses Atlas as a spring-board to launch himself forward, but Atlas still manages to grab his foot.

"Don't you ever mock my husband again, you scum!", threatens Eldriana who stands firm in front of Shin's apartment with her hands planted on the ground.

An overwhelming growth of black willow trees bursts from the ground at miraculous speed, and break free Atlas' grip on Shin. Atlas is sent flying into the sky riding dozens of black, thorny, serrated branches that begin to overtake his body, and ensnare him in a very painful trap.

Shin and Arlo reunite with Eldriana , who still sits motionless with her palms now planted inside a glowing, white rune marking.

"Hell yeah, Eldriana! What was that?!", asks Shin with an astonished grin on his face.

"I agree, that was pretty impressive, Eldriana.", agrees Arlo with Shin, also surprised by the surprised attack.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show, but that trap won't hold him for long. The one thing I forgot to tell you two was that reincarnation comes with a great cost for us. For an unknown period of time after reincarnating, we only retain about one-third of our original strength.", states Eldriana grimly as all three of them look up to see that Atlas has all ready begun smashing through her trap barrier.

"What's that supposed to mean?", asks Shin, somewhat clueless of the purpose of the story she told.

"It means I only had enough strength to do that one technique, while holding this time freeze barrier, you idiot! And since I'm not at full strength, I won't be able to assist you two!", patronizes Eldriana in a serious manner, her war face from the previous night returning.

"All right, you two. Please be careful", states Eldriana to the two young heroes, her face becoming slightly stricken with worry. "And Shin...", she continues, reaching her hand out to stop Shin, who has turned his back with Arlo to prepare to attack.

"What's up?", replies Shin with a light smile to Eldriana, who has a longing in her eyes.

"Shin you are the only one left that has the power to stand a chance against those guys. After not reincarnating for so long, your divine power is unhindered, but that's not why I want you to come back alive, ok. I just...", replies Eldriana with a loving expression on her face, but Shin stops her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Eldriana, don't worry. I know...", replies Shin with a grin before Arlo wraps his arm around him.

"Yeah! And remember I got his back too, ya know!", chuckles Arlo in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Eldriana smiles weakly before being forced to watch Shin and Arlo walk toward the now crumbling barrier that Atlas has nearly broken through. Shin plants Hercules in the ground, who has been silent until now before finally breaking his silence.

"Calm down, partner. Your hands won't stop shaking, but do not fear because I know you have the power to overcome this foe.", reassured Hercules to Shin, who nods in agreement.

"Thanks, Hercules. I think I'm ok now.", replies Shin, calming down slightly enough to be able to fight his nerves.

"Well, Shin! Any bright ideas?", interrupts Arlo, wanting to distract Shin from his fear.

"How should I know? I literally just found out I was a God yesterday. I don't even know how to use Valefor's full power yet.", laments Shin to himself as the final shreds of enchanted wood break apart from above them.

"Just trust your OWN instincts from now on, Shin.", responds Arlo, while still focusing on the enemy that has just landed in front of them. "Stop trying to use Valefor's power, and use your own power. This is your power now, and not Valefor's anymore; so, use it how you would use it. I think that might work for ya, man.", continues Arlo to Shin, who regains his confidence when hearing Arlo's pep talk.

"I think that's some decent advice, partner. Even if it is coming from a fo-", agrees Hercules before Arlo cuts him off mid sentence.

"Hey! Heya! Let's not get to distracted from the task at hand, ok!", interjects Arlo in a panic, not wanting Hercules to finish his last words.

"I think I get what you're saying, bro. Now, let's kick this guy's ass, and fix my door!", boast Shin to Arlo, ignoring Arlo's odd behavior, and gives Atlas a confident glare.

"That's it! THAT-IS-IT!", bellows Atlas in a furious rage as foam bubbles from the corners of his mouth, and the series to large gashes on his body begin to heal.

"You little bastards are finished NOW!", rages Atlas, beginning to stomp around as he stalks back and forth like a crazed person.

"I've heard enough of this crap!", shouts Shin, his eyes turning bright blue as a heavy aura of the same color begins to flow from his being.

Shin takes a stance that feels so familiar to him all ready, and swings Hercules behind him before shouting, " IT'S OVER! _WEAPON ARCANA:_ _CLIMHAZZARD_!"

Shin unleashes his only, but incredibly powerful technique, and the body sized, crescent blade flies towards Atlas, who still rages without paying any attention to the incoming attack. Shin and Arlo smile when the attack makes full contact, and explodes with a sphere of destructive, blue, divine energy. This time the attack is stronger than before; releasing a massive shockwave after diffusing, and leaving behind a thick smoke cloud.

"Yeah, he's toast...", states Shin with a cool smile, but when he sees Arlo's expression he knows the fight is not over.

Both Shin and Arlo look towards the clearing smoke, and get sight of Atlas, who has only taken cosmetic damage to his clothes. Atlas has stopped raging, and now glares at his opponents with an expression of pure disgust and contempt.

"No more playing around..._Titan Arcana: Elef Therosi_.", states Atlas dryly before a massive, crimson aura explodes from his body, and releases a shockwave far greater than Shin's.

Shin and Arlo cannot believe how strong the overwhelming, evil power that Atlas is releasing, and are forced to take a few steps back from him. Both heroes give each other hesitant looks when the shadowy figure of Atlas that is engulfed by the pillar of crimson energy begins to transform right in front of their eyes...

* * *

Meanwhile, Colyne is walking home from her daily soccer practice with her some of her team mates when she suddenly stops dead in her tracks, and looks towards a large crimson pillar of divine energy that only she can see.

"What the Hell?...", says Colyne outloud without thinking, her emerald eyes narrowing when she gets sight of the dark energy.

"What's wrong, Colyne?", asks one of her friends, momentarily interupting Colyne's train of thought.

"Oh, it's nothing! But I just remembered I forgot to do something. Gotta go!", replies Colyne to her friends before wishing them a sudden farewell, and rushing towards Shin's apartment.

"That was right on top of where Shin lives. I've got to hurry!", thinks Colyne to herself, picking up her pace as she begins to get a bad feeling.

* * *

The swirling chaos of crimson energy dancing around Atlas comes to a sudden halt, and he steps forward in a much more terrifying form. Atlas has become close to ten time his normal size, and his body has become plated with a carapace like shell. In addition, his muscles have become so massive and vein filled that it is nearly disgusting to look at them, and his upper body has become so large that it forces Atlas to hunch over as if he were a gorilla.

"That's not good...", stutters Arlo flatly as he looks towards Shin, who is also as stunned as he is.

Shin doesn't even reply immediately because Atlas takes a small step forward, and that one step is strong enough to kick up a large gust of wind.

"Let's hit him with everything we've got.", orders Shin with a deadly serious look on his face as he pulls back his buster sword for another technique.

"I gotta say! I like you're style, Shin!", replies Arlo, unleashing a full body aura of dark blue flames around him.

Arlo fires a massive, blue fireball at Atlas that is nearly the same size as him, but Atlas easily stops the blast with one hand. Arlo snaps his fingers, which causes the fireball to explode, and engulf Atlas in a vortex of swirling blue flames. Underestimating the attack, Atlas howls in agony from being scorched by the swirling vortex; until, he finally dashes from the fire. But it is not over yet because Shin is all ready setting up an ambush for the charred Titan.

Shin's blade now glows with a neon red aura instead of its usual bright blue aura, and he begins to dash around the confused Atlas in a circular path.

"My turn! _Weapon Arcana: Blade Waltz_!", bellows Shin as he begins to unleash several smaller, neon red, crescent beams from his sword that explode upon the dazed Titan.

Shin is moving so fast at this point that it seems as though he is teleporting, and Atlas cannot keep up. He repeatedly releases dozens of red crescent beams that detonate on impact; causing massive damage to the overwhelmed Titan. Shin expends every last bit of energy he has until finally coming to a sudden halt, and falling to one knee in exhaustion.

"Th-There's no way...(Huff-Huff)... He could've survived that one...", pants Shin as sweat drips from his every pore, and he struggles to regain his breath.

"You good, Shin?", asks Arlo to Shin, regrouping with him after their last attack.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!", echoes the course voice of Atlas from behind the clearing fog of smoke that was left from Shin's attack.

Atlas appears directly in front of the two stunned heroes in a burst of speed that blows away the remaining smoke. Arlo attempts to summon up a fire attack, but Atlas wallops him with an uppercut from his body-sized hands that picks him up off his feet. With a quick pivot of his foot, Atlas smashes Arlo into the ground with such force that it creates a crater beneath him, and Arlo screams in agony as he coughs up a mouthful of blood.

"Arlo!", screams Shin, desperate to help his friend as he quickly launches a counter-attack on Atlas.

Atlas surprises Shin by disappearing from his sight with a burst of incredible speed, and appears behind him. Atlas attacks with two karate chops from both sides of Shin, who has no way to block both attacks from high and low. Shin scrambles to block the attack on the right, and succeeds in stopping it, but the other chop catches him in the back of the knees. Shin is sent crashing backwards, and Atlas uses the momentum to crush the right side of Shin's body underneath the weight of his buster sword.

Shin shrieks in incredible pain, while Atlas roars in laughter as he slowly crushes Shin beneath his own sword. Arlo and Eldriana watch in horror as Shin is crushed alive, but suddenly, Atlas is blasted backward and crashes head-over-heel after a screeching, green lightning bolt collides with him. As Atlas crashes into a parked car, the human-sized, bolt of green lightning lands beside Arlo and takes the form of a cloaked man holding the unconscious Shin over his shoulder.

"Phew. Made it just in time.", sounds the voice of an adult man from beneath the shadow of the mysterious, cloaked man's hood as he turns to face the furious Titan rising behind him...

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far, and remember to read and review. Climax to fight in next chapter...**


	6. Ch6) Ambush!

**Hey everyone, back again with a two chapter update. So, here it is: The next Chapter of Kami! Oni! Kami!. Enjoy, everyone! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ambush!**

"Who the hell are you?!", snarls Atlas, spitting as he screams in fury at the mysterious man, who just sent him flying into a parked car.

"Brother?...", questions Eldriana as the green-cloaked man calmly walks up to her side, and places the severely wounded Shin beside her.

" You may drop your barrier, now. I have the twins on that precaution; so, you may rest easy, little sister.", states the gentle and formal sounding man before he puts down his hood, and reveals his face.

The man is tall, and quite handsome with medium length, parted, snow-white hair that has longer bangs in the front. His eyes are the color of the sky, and as soft and gentle as the smile and expression on his face. He is wearing a cloak the same shade of green as the lighting he used to hit Atlas, and an elegant, white tunic underneath with white boots as well. Several silver and gold medallions hang from his neck, and green buttons line the right side of his double-breasted tunic.

"Raiku! You're here! But, why? And how?", questions Eldriana with excitement as she runs into the man's arms in a sibling embrace. "It's been so long, brother! How was your mission the see the Grand Turtle for assistance?", asks Eldriana smiling as she and her brother stop hugging.

Raiku is Eldriana's older brother, and her only family since she was little. In their realm, Gods and Goddess' didn't have traditional families; since, their race could not reproduce, but ones that they formed themselves by gathering like minds together. The only family that ever stood by her side was her brother until she met Valefor, and even though Raiku is known as one of the most fearsome Gods, he has always been kind and loving to her.

"So many questions all ready? They're probably going to have to wait...", replies Raiku to Eldriana, his face growing fierce when Atlas appears in front of them.

Atlas holds the nearly unconscious Arlo in his clutches, and dangles him by one leg in front of him, while grunting with laughter under his breath. Arlo goes in and out of consciousness as blood drips from his mouth and nose, while Atlas swings him back and forth. He notices Shin has been saved, and smiles briefly before finally passing out.

"What are you gonna do now, puny Gods? I've got your comrade here, and I just might kill him!" threatens Atlas as he flips Arlo up into the palm of his hand, and begins to squeeze Arlo's limp body.

"Arlo! We have to help him!", pleads Eldriana with worry in her voice, but her brother seems unphased by Atlas' threat.

"What is he to you, that blonde haired boy?", questions Raiku with a cold stare, his gentle smile fading, and turning to a far more serious expression. "And, him as well? This boy, who could not even protect you with his meager power? Don't tell me he is the person that Valefor has become.", he continues to say, while pointing at Shin, who is still unconscious beneath them.

"Shin has done the best he could, brother! As for Arlo, I-I don't know him too well, but he is a dear friend of Shin's...", begins Eldriana in defense of Shin, kneeling down beside him, and staring into Shin's closed eyes. "And, if he is a friend of Shin's; then, he is a friend of mine!", proclaims Eldriana passionately as she looks her brother dead in the eyes with conviction.

"Consider it done.", replies Raiku without even a hint of acknowledgement of Eldriana's genuine feelings for Shin as he turns to face the growing anger of the impatient Atlas.

"Oh? So, now you're gonna fight me too? Ha, ha, ha, ha! You'll just end up like this guy!", boasts Atlas in his deep, echoing voice as he motions to Arlo, who is still grasped in his hand.

"Are you sure about that?", replies Raiku with a cool smile on his face as he glances at Arlo.

Suddenly, multiple streams of black blood spew from several nearly invisible slash marks on his left hand, and Atlas shrieks in agony as he drops Arlo to the ground. Atlas clutches his hand, and watches as lumps of finely cut flesh start to fall off one after another until he has nothing, but a nub left on his wrist. Whilst Atlas is distracted, Raiku disappears in a flash of lightning charged speed, snatches up Arlo, and reappears beside Eldriana.

"I know you are running low on divine energy, but please begin healing these two to the best of your ability, Eldriana. This will be over soon...", states Raiku in a dry tone as he turns to face Atlas again, disappearing in a flash of speed.

"What did you do, you bastard?!", wails Atlas in pain as he looks at his sliced up hand in utter confusion. "Why will this wound not heal?!", he continues to shout in pain, but also with a small amount of fear in his voice as well.

"That was amazing...", thinks Eldriana out loud, overcome with amazement as she watches from afar. "I forgot how brother was always able to cast Arcana without saying the incantation command. Maybe he can set aside his differences for once, and just maybe come to like him this time...", she continues to say before pausing to look at Shin, who she is still healing with a bed of glowing flowers.

Atlas is almost forced to turn his attention back to his new opponent when Raiku unleashes a swirling pillar of divine, blinding white, lightning bolts around him that rip apart the ground he treads upon. Raiku begins to charge nearly invisible, white lightning into the palms of his hands, and he slowly begins to stalk towards the quivering Titan.

"That was Holy Lightning, and when it's released the attack is too fast for even a Titan to follow, you miserable wretch. It's also a special type of lightning that severs the link with your leader, and blocks the power he is sending you. You WILL not be able to heal that arm.", replies Raiku as he slowly paces towards Atlas, who back-peddles at the same pace as Raiku. "And I am Raiku! God of Light, Victory, Lightning, and Storms! This is your last moments Atlas: Titan of Strength and Fortitude. Even though scum like you does not deserve it, my honor will allow you to have your final words; so, speak now if you have anything left to say.", Raiku continues to say, his voice becoming more venomous as he inches closer to the frightened Titan.

Suddenly, a dark portal opens behind the cowering Titan, and he quickly steps back into it. Raiku instantly tries to pursue the Titan, but comes up short as the portal closes right in his face. Raiku slams his lightning charged fists together in frustration, and a blast wave forms from him that crackles and fizzles with great power; until, finally dissipating into just a white, static cloud.

"Damn...How did he get away?...", curses Raiku under his breath as he clutches his fists in frustration.

"Ha, ha, ha! Not this time, puny Gods...", echoes Atlas' voice from nowhere as it slowly fades into nothing.

"You did it, brother!", cheers Eldriana as she waves to her brother with a smile.

Eldriana is shocked when Shin begins to open his left eye slowly, and awaken from unconsciousness. Shin begins to cough uncontrollably from the pain of his crushed right side, and he groans as he tries to sit up.

"What...the...hell?...", stammers Shin as he takes a few sharp breaths, while sitting up.

Shin could really feel the excrutiating pain surging through his body now, and could tell that the entire right side of his body is crushed. The right side of his face is dark red, purple, and black with bruising. Also, he can feel that his right collar-bone; along with, several of his ribs are shattered. Shin looks around him, and tries to take in his surroundings before he begins to go into shock when he sees Arlo in just as severe of a condition as he is in.

"Stop, Shin! You mustn't move yet because your injuries still need time to heal.", commands Eldriana as she slowly pushes Shin back to the ground.

"No! I've got to make sure Bruiser and Arlo aren't hurt!", retorts Shin, sweat beading down his forehead from being delirious from pain.

"Shin, it's ok, my love! Arlo is stable under my healing arcana and Bruiser is fine! I put a barrier around him until just now; so, just calm down, and let me heal you, please. Shhh, shhh, shhh...It's all over now...", comforts Eldriana to Shin as she pulls his head softly into her chest.

"Raiku-San!", shouts a strong, feminine voice from behind the group as two beautiful women in kimono of matching design appear behind them, and kneel before Raiku.

The two women were twins by the looks of their faces, but one of them seemed more withdrawn than the other. Both have short, straight, black hair, and olive shaded skin. They have beautiful, deep, black eyes, and other than one of them having purple eye-shadow and the other black, they are completely identical. The twin with purple eye-shadow wears a black kimono with a white dragon design on the left side, and the twin in black eye-shadow wears a white kimono with a black dragon design.

"Ah, Yang and Mei. You have returned.", replies Raiku to the twins as they approach him, and kneel before him. "What is it, Mei? You may speak freely, my dear.", continues Raiku as he motions for his subordinates to stand.

"We have all ready cast the Arcana to restore the area to its previous state, but we have a problem.", begins Mei as she turns her head to the south. "Several humans have somehow infiltrated the barrier we set, and are on their way here as we speak.", warns Mei, who is the twin with dark purple eye-shadow.

Without saying a word, Raiku casually walks up to Shin, and knocks him unconscious with a chop to the back of the neck. Eldriana gasps in surprise, but Raiku stops her from interfering when Mei and Yang begins to hoist Arlo and Shin over their shoulders.

"What are you doing to them?!", questions Eldriana frantically as she struggles against her brother, who holds her firm.

"Stop it, Eldriana. We cannot stay here!", commands Raiku to Eldriana, who is surprised that her brother would raise his voice at her so uncharacteristically. "We have to get out of here, and back to head quarters. I hate to admit it, but if we are ever to win this war, we'll need his strength.", continues Raiku, who stares at Shin with contempt and a slight amount of disapproval.

"Yes, brother...but is he ready?", replies Eldriana in question as she stands beside her brother, who begins to gather divine energy into his palm.

"I suppose we will find out..._God Arcana: Return Call_!", replies Raiku before slamming his palms to the surface below his feet.

A complex, divine rune in the shape of a circle appears around the party with a flash of white light, and in an instant, the heroes are transported out of the area. Just as they disappear, four figures that are clad in different-colored, combat armor appear around the corner of a building, and are sprinting towards Shin's apartment. They come to a stop directly where the heroes teleported, and look around in several directions. As three of the knights spread out, one remains still, and slowly removes her helm. As the wind blows at warriors back, her long, straight, scarlet hair blows gently in the breeze...

* * *

Hidden deep, deep within an African rainforest exists an ancient temple that has never been discovered by man, or beast. The temple is protected by forest with a wall of trees that blocks off any possible entrance by land to the area, and a large canopy that conceals it from being seen from above. A light cloud of fog creeps over the area outside the temple to give it a mysterious aura. But little does anyone know, a huge secret exists inside of this particular temple...

Suddenly, six figures appear in front of the temple in a spontaneous burst of light that temporarily blows away the cloud of fog, and as the light fades, Raiku steps out from the teleportation circle. Behind him are Eldriana, and the twin sisters carrying Shin and Arlo in a piggy-back fashion. They start climbing the small staircase leading up to the entrance, but Raiku stops just before they enter the moss-covered, ancient temple, and turns to face Eldriana.

"Well, here we are, Eldriana...", states Raiku with a sigh as he looks at Eldriana with worry in his eyes.

"What's that look for? Are you still that disapproving of mine and Valefor's marriage that you cannot cast away your immature grudge even now?! After one-thousand years?!...", replies Eldriana in anger to Raiku, who frowns while looking away.

"No, it's not that...", begins Raiku with a solemn look on his face as he looks back to his sister. "It's just...Valefor ,or Shin as you call him, doesn't even remember you or anyone else. I do not care about such petty things such as a wedding I didn't approve of, and I'm sorry for worrying so much, but I just do not want to see you get hurt by this, Eldriana.", continues Raiku as he puts his hand on Eldriana's shoulder in reassurance.

"I understand, brother...I'm sorry as well, and I know their may be some truth to your words...But I know! I just know that deep down in his heart and soul, he still has some of Valefor left inside there. Even if it is just his abilities and divine energy signature...", replies Eldriana, apologizing to Raiku, and slightly frowning when mentioning Valefor's name.

"Awww, what a touching and heart warmin' moment. Ah, ha, ah, ha, hoo!", lurches a man's voice, his laughter echoing around the heroes as if were coming from all directions. "I guess we'll 'ave to change that, now won't we? Right, snake lady?", continues the man's voice, seeming to speak to another person as his voice seems to get closer to the party.

"Do not call me that...Or I'll eat you alive...", retorts a much softer, evil, female voice in a menacing tone, but something was off about her voice.

Raiku nearly gives the others heart attacks when he spontaneously forges two swords made of crackling, dark, almost blood-red, fused lightning bolts. Raiku begins to look in all directions around the party, and sweat beads down his forehead as he tries to frantically find the source of the voices. Eldriana watches as Mei and Yang quickly join their master in searching for the location of the strange voices, but she focuses on her brother, who is now gritting his teeth with frustration as he searches harder. Seeing her brother so worried about a foe put a solid sense of fear into her heart because it meant that the voices came from two new, fearsome opponents.

"Brother?..." states Eldriana in a low whisper, trying to provoke her brother to tell her what is awaiting them in the shadows.

"_Light Arcana: Light-Speed Transportation_!", screams Raiku in such a panicked voice that it surprises and scares Eldriana into jumping slightly.

Just in the niche of time, Raiku discards his lightning swords, while slamming his energy-filled, right fist into the ground. A teleportation rune similar to the one Raiku used earlier appears beneath the group's feet, and before anyone can even blink, the heroes are engulfed in a blinding pillar of intense, white light that teleports them inside the entrance to the temple. Everyone appears in mid-air; just a few feet off of the ground, and lands roughly on the hard, moss-covered, stone floor.

"What was that fo-", Eldriana begins to complain, but suddenly a flash of fire in the corner of her eye catches her attention.

Eldriana gasps when she sees a never-ending stream of exploding snakes and serpents bursting from a Titan's portal directly above where they were just standing.

"Eldriana, I need you to begin healing these two boys very quickly.", orders Raiku as he readies himself to meet the opponents that were waiting outside in a head to head fight.

"Sir! Yang and I will assist you!", proclaims Mei passionately as Mei and her sister move to stand beside their leader.

"No, not this time, Mei.", Raiku replies with a serious look on his face to Mei and Yang, who frown and stare back at him with question in their eyes. "Oh come now, don't give me those looks you two. I only want you to stay out of it because I can sense that you used nearly all your spiritual energy on those Arcana earlier. You two may be half-Mythos, and the daughters of a Dragon that was the companion of the Gods, but you are still human. And, what would I do if you two ever got injured because of me?!", Raiku continues to say with a smile to Mei and Yang, who return the gesture in kind.

Raiku looks towards the confused Eldriana, and says, "Eldriana, focus! You have to begin healing them now, and I'll even have Mei and Yang assist you with the remainder of their energy!"

"Why? What's going on, brother? Obviously the enemies outside are Titans, but why do you need Shin to help you? He hasn't regained his full scope of abilities yet, and can't you just defeat these two like the last one?", questions Eldriana to Raiku, who is focusing outside on the large Titan portal that has begun forming in the sky outside the temple.

"Looks like they are finally going to show themselves.", states Raiku without responding to Eldriana, more focused on the growing mass of evil energy that is about to exit the portal.

"Raiku!", screams Eldriana like an impatient child to Raiku, who immediately turns to his sister dawning a fierce expression, and finally loses his temper.

" THAT IS ENOUGH! Stop acting like a human, Eldriana!", growls Raiku in a deafening roar as he glares at his sister, his eyes gleaming bright red as tiny bolts of static lightning fizzle from them.

Eldriana immediately remembers how Shin was acting the night before, and how she severely scolded him for it. She looks down at Shin, and remembers how Shin rose to the occasion; even though, he did not know anything about her and the Titans. She smiles with confidence at her brother, and gives him a look that assures Raiku that she has understood his words.

"Good, Eldriana. I'm sorry for scolding you...But we have no more time for that!", replies Raiku with a small grin to Edriana before quickly returning his focus to the situation when he senses that the Titans are nearly upon them.

"You three must restore them quickly because they still have a great amount of spirit and divine energy left. They only have injuries to their bodies; so, they should recover quickly, and to be honest with you three...I don't have much divine energy left to fight with. After those two teleportation arcana, I'm only at half my remaining power, but I can still hold them back for a few minutes. After you bring those two back, do your best to open the gateway to Sanctuary. And please, do it with the utmost haste because these two foes make that last God Slayer look like an ignorant child when it comes to combat. I have faith that you can achieve this, you three!", orders Raiku to the three women before becoming a bolt of green lightning, and speeding towards the enemies that have just dropped in from the Titan portal.

"Ok, Mei and Yang! Begin channeling your spirit energy into me, but be sure to save enough to open he gateway as well!", orders Eldriana, taking charge of the situation, while taking one last glance at her brother.

"Here we go! _Life Arcana: Blessed Restoration_!", shouts Eldriana as she summons a large, light-blue, barrier that slowly begins to heal Shin and Arlo's wounds.

Meanwhile, Raiku has come face to face with the two God Slayers that have tracked them to this location, and instinctively takes a combat-ready stance as he eyes up his adversaries.

"This is far worse than I thought...It's been awhile since I've had to face the Titan of Wind & Storms, and the Snake Empress of the Titans...Please hurry, little sister...", states Raiku with a slight grin as a single drop of sweat falls down his forehead...

* * *

**Getting pretty epic, huh?! What happens when the rescuer becomes the one that needs saved? Find out next Chapter! P.S. If you are still having questions about certain things, please just trust me , and keep reading. But like I said before, anyone is always welcome to P.M. me at any time, and I will be sure to always get back to you.**


	7. Ch7) Escape

**Before I start the next chapter, I just wanted to say thanks to those of you, who have read my story. This is my first original fanfic, and I appreciate the support I have gotten all ready in the short time it has been up. Especially thanks to the two of you that have written reviews for my story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it. But, I digress...Now back to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Escape**

The two God Slayers take form from the black cloud of shadows that spews from the portal until it closes. The shadows finally bring shape to their forms, and in a burst of dark-violet energy the Titans complete their emergence. Raiku takes a precautionary step backward in order to size up the competition, and decides study his foes for as long as he can before making any attempts at an attack.

"Right-o! We've found the bastards, we 'ave! Ha, ha! And I guess we got good ole' Atlas to thank for that one. That we do, eh, Medusa!", chimes the male God Slayer on the left, while jogging in place as looks to his partner for a response.

" Jusssst don't sssspeak to me anymore, you imbessssile.", retorts the hissing voice of the gruesome lady next to him,

The male Titan is humanoid in appearance, but still has gleaming, crimson eyes, and slightly grey colored skin. He is wearing a light set of golden-studded, black, leather armor with his helm, elbow pads, and boots sporting small black wings that are not just for show. However, the female Titan, Medusa, on his right if far more difficult to look at than the male Titan of Wind & Storms.

The Empress of all Snakes is the title of the Titan named Medusa, and she has piercing, serpent like eyes and facial features. Also, her most defining feature is a head full of hundreds of different species of snakes that each have an independent will of their own. She is slightly short and slender in stature, but that is compared to the other God Slayer, who is not much larger than Arlo in size. Medusa glares at Raiku with her reptilian eyes as a small snake from the hundreds that are moving atop her head slithers too close to her mouth, and she quickly bites its head off in a grotesque fashion.

"These are not Titans that I can't take lightly. I have to keep stalling on my first move, and hope they'll just stand there.", thinks Raiku to himself as he casually pulls his fists up in an attempt to bluff an attack.

Suddenly, Raiku stumbles, but quickly rolls to the left, and narrowly dodges a large serpent rising from the ground. The serpent lets out a hissing wail as it locks eyes with Raiku, who is rolling out of the way, and preparing a counter-attack.

"That's no normal serpent! This wretched women can turn her snakes into Titans!", states Raiku out loud as he begins to summon green lightning around his feet to increase his speed. "I'll take you out in one attack! _Lightning Arcana: Crimson Bolt Swords_!", shouts Raiku as he quickly manifests the Crimson Bolt Swords he was previously wielding.

Raiku quickly flips one of the Bolt Swords into a javelin throwing position, and launches the sword into the giant, earth-coated serpent's back. The Bolt Sword breaks the sound barrier before it explodes upon the serpent with such incredible force that it forms a crater on impact. Then, the sword splits into several chains of blood-red lightning that wraps around, and constricts the enormous snake with over five-hundred thousand volts of electricity. But, the attack isn't over yet! Raiku lets out an almighty bellow as he rips the snake from the ground, and slams it into the ground with an electrifying explosion of crimson lightning!

"Now for your mother!', threatens Raiku as he looks to where the two Titans were previously standing, but is shocked that they have not even made a move on him.

"What, you think we need an opening to attack YOU?", mocks Medusa with a wicked smile, while she releases six more snakes from her hair. " Let's see how manage six of my babies at once. That would be amusing to watch before we kill him, right Aeroclyes?", sneers Medusa, while watching in delight as her tiny snakes become massive serpents.

Aeroclyes smiles while nodding as the six snakes mutate and grow until they are nearly twelve-feet long with long, curved, venomous fangs, and a tail with a jagged, poison coated blade at the end. Raiku conjures up a replacement Bolt Sword for the one he threw, and takes a defensive stance in order to face the incoming assault.

"What do I do, now? I'm starting to run out of divine energy...", thinks Raiku to himself as he looks around desparately at the overwhelming odds; until, a smile breaks across his face. "It's about time you woke back up...", mutters Raiku as he relaxes guard; even though, the six Serpant Titans launch their attack on him without hesitation.

The Serpent Titan's wail and hiss with blood-lust, and speed towards the off-guard Raiku with their fangs drawn to pierce right through him. At the last possible moment, a circular wall of blue flames appears to protect Raiku, and the giant snakes are forced to come to a sudden stop. Without wasting a second, several chains made of fire burst from the dark-blue wall of flames, and quickly pin down the Serpent Titans. The chains slowly begin to pull the struggling serpents into the wall of scorching flames, but at the same time a figure is seen moving at a blurring speed in a circles around the six Serpent Titans.

"Yeah, sorry my nap took so long..._ Weapon Arcana: Blade Waltz_!", replies Shin's voice in a cocky tone from the moving blur as he releases a continuous volley of neon-red, crescent-shaped beams of exploding energy upon the helpless Titans.

As the Serpent Titans perish under the dual assault from Shin and Arlo, Raiku leaps out of the center of the flaming barrier, and into the clear. As soon as Raiku's feet hit the ground, Shin and Arlo appear on both sides of him in a flash of speed, and the three stand together with confidence as they prepare to face the "real" Titans waiting right in front of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, a flashing light can be seen twinkling from the dark entrance of the temple, and inside, the twins are having trouble opening the gateway to Sanctuary. Mei and Yang struggle to open the gateway with their remaining spiritual energy by funneling it into a large, circular rune, but the rune shatters, and the duo falls to their knees in exhaustion as the Arcana fails again.

"Dammit! Why is this not working?! We're dragons, the most powerful of all Mythos! So, WHY-WON'T-THIS-WORK!", screams Mei as she furiously slams her foot into the ground with such force that it causes a small crater to form.

"Um...maybe you, um, should try calming down...", squeaks the very small and quiet voice of Yang, who hasn't said a word; since, Raiku introduced her.

"That won't work either, Yang! What are you thinking sometimes?!", retorts Mei to her sister, who takes a step back in hesitation.

"O-Ok...Sorry, Mei...", replies Yang softly, lowering her head in shame, but she is surprised when a pale hand touches her shoulder.

"Stop fighting, you two...We can do this with all...(Huff-Huff)... three of us...", orders Eldriana, while gasping for air as she struggles to stand from overwhelming exhaustion.

"Eldriana!", screams both twins in unison as Yang quickly catches the falling Goddess in her arms.

"You've used way too much of your divine energy today. Remember, you are still recovering from the use of the reincarnation arcana all those years ago! You can't use anymore energy or you could die, Eldriana!", worries Mei as she fearfully looks at the horribly weakened Edlriana, who refuses to answer her, and struggles to stand again.

Eldriana was completely weakened by exhaustion, and her knees kept feeling like they were going to buckle beneath her. She was struggling to catch her breath; panting several times as she rose up, and without either of the twin's help, Eldriana stands again. She could only think of Shin, Arlo, and her brother, who were fighting against overwhelming odds outside the temple.

"We WILL get that gateway open! So, both of you join hands with me, and begin the Arcana all over again!", orders Eldriana with a determined looks on her face as she glances back and forth between the inspired twins.

As Mei and Yang join hands with Eldriana, they all nod to each other in agreement before releasing a swirling aura of different-colored divine and spiritual energy around them. Meanwhile, large explosions are heard outside as a raging battle ensues there...

* * *

"_Weapon Arcana: Climhazzard_!", roars Shin as he swings Hercules forward, releasing a light-blue, crescent beam from the blade at an incoming wave of Titans.

The attack detonates on impact, and a with a large explosion of light-blue energy, the Serpent Titans are obliterated, but several more take their place. Shin takes a breath before going back to back with Arlo and Raiku, and once again, the three heroes look around them at the dozens of Titans that have them surrounded.

"Guys, I hate to be a bummer, but I don't think this is working.", states Arlo flatly to Shin and Raiku, who both give him harsh looks for stating the obvious.

"I think we kinda figured that part out all ready, Arlo! If you wanna try coming up with some real ideas, that'd be great, buddy!", replies Shin as he releases another Climhazzard beam that destroys several more serpents.

"We have to attack the leader, you idiots! Stop bickering, and get ready for an all out attack!", shouts Raiku to the two boys as he summons two of his Crimson Bolt Swords for the attack.

"Geez, who died, and made you leader, dude?! It's not like these Titans are THAT strong. I mean look around 'cause we've all ready killed a hundred of them like nothing.", retorts Arlo, casually picking dirt out of his ear, and shrugging his shoulders at Raiku, who is not enthused by this reply.

"First off! My name is not DUDE! It's Raiku: God of Light, Victory, Ligh-", begins Raiku to Arlo in frustration, but he is cut off when Arlo turns his back on him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! You're a powerful God, and all, but we got this, right Shin?", mocks Arlo in a care-free tone of voice as he waves his hand back at Raiku, who begins to turn red with anger at being so blatantly insulted.

"Who do you think you are, you disrespectful fox!", replies Raiku as he points his finger at Arlo, who jumps when he hears the word "fox".

Arlo turns around with an angry look on his face, and begins to argue with Raiku, while not even paying attention to the situation. Shin begins to yell at them in a worried tone, but at first the arguing duo do not hear him.

"Guys...Guys...GUYS!", screams Shin, finally catching their attention. "The Titans have stopped attack for some reason...I don't like it!", proclaims Shin as he takes an aggressive stance towards the now parting crowd of serpents.

"It looks like they have grown tired of watching us fight for sport. Things are about to get serious, boys; so, stay sharp!", states Raiku with conviction, preparing a Bolt Sword as if he is going to throw it like he did before.

"Would you stop calling me a boy, sheesh. But I get your point!", replies Arlo, his expression becoming more determined as he forms two dark-blue, flaming spheres in the palms of his hands.

With Shin in the middle, the three heroes ready themselves for Aeroclyes and Medusa to walk out from the parted crowd of serpents, but they never show.

"What're you three blokes lookin' over there for? I'm right here!", states Aeroclyes from directly behind Arlo, who turns just in time to see him prepare an attack.

"Ah, ha, ah, ha, hoo! You're gonna 'ave to pay attention better than that to keep up with the second fastest Titan alive! _Titan Arcana: Tornado Fist_...", chuckles Aeroclyes before pulling his fist back as it becomes wrapped in a tornado of black and purple wind.

The Titan slams Arlo in the stomach with a hard right fist, and the shredding wind of the tornado slices up Arlo's chest and clothing as he crashes backwards head-over-heel. Arlo comes to a crashing halt, and struggles to recover from the sneak attack.

"Arlo!", shouts Shin in worry to his friend before Medusa springs from the earth between Raiku and him.

Both of the heroes nearly dodge the attack by rolling out of harm's way, and gaze up at Medusa, who has changed her appearance. Medusa has taken her true form, and replaced the lower half of her body with a snake's lower half, but still retains her reptilian upper body. She looks back at the two targets of her attack, and hisses in contempt; her forked tongue appearing with every hiss.

Still airborne, Medusa turns around to attack again, but Shin and Raiku are ready for her, and release two simultaneous attack on the airborne Medusa. Shin and Raiku attack from both the left and right with slashes from their uniques swords, but suddenly Medusa transforms into hundreds of snakes that fall to the ground.

"No! That one was a clone! Look out, Shin!", proclaims Raiku, suddenly realizing the trap, but his warning comes too late.

The real Medusa springs from the ground behind Shin, and while still in mid-air, she does a full three-hundred and sixty degree spin before smashing the unaware Shin with her long tail. Shin is caught off-guard, and takes the full force of the hit; sending him to the ground with a large thud that kicks up a cloud of debree. Medusa springs on the chance to attack the defenseless Shin, and Raiku moves to stop her, but Aeroclyes nearly decapitates him with a scythe made entirely from shredding, black wind.

"Damn, I have to hurry!", states Raiku as he looks towards Shin, who is trying to recover from the attack, but is still defenseless against Medusa's next attack. "Get out of MY way!", screams Raiku in frustration as he hurls one of his Bolt Swords at Aeroclyes, who easily repels the attack by quickly creating a large wind dome around him.

As Medusa closes in on Shin, who just now notices her attack, tries to raise his sword, but knows he will not make it in time, and prepares himself to take another hit. Suddenly, a flaming chain swings around Medusa's tail, and stops her just in front of Shin before she can make contact with her assault.

"What the? Arlo?", questions Shin out loud before looking behind Medusa to see that Arlo has her by the tail with a chain made of crimson-colored fire.

"Yeah, Shin! It's me, but can you please hurry up, and kill her 'cause she's not exactly easy to hold back!", shouts Arlo in reply, grunting as he digs his feet into the ground.

Shin smiles confidently before quickly raising Hercules into the air above his head, but Aeroclyes appears out of nowhere, and slams Shin with another Tornado Fist attack that sends him crashing sideways. Shin hits the ground once before recovering with a quick backflip, and lands beside Arlo, who releases Medusa because he can no longer hold her.

"Well, what now, bro?", asks Arlo to Shin as Raiku appears beside them in a flash of speed.

Shin cannot even answer before all three heroes are instantly snatched up by tree branches that extend from the entrance of the temple. Shin nearly drops Hercules when the branches quickly retract at an alarming speed, and pull them backwards toward the temple, which is glowing with a brilliant, white light emanating from it.

The two Titans do not even have time to react when all three heroes disappear inside the intense light of the temple, which blinds the Titans, and forces them to delay their pursuit of the heroes. The two Titans finally begin their pursuit, but it is far too late, and when they arrive at the entrance to the temple, there is no trace of Shin and the others left...

* * *

**Another close call for our heroes, but they finally made it to Sanctuary. Will it be safe for them there, and will Shin finally start getting the answers he desires there? Find out next time! See ya then, my valued readers. Thanks for reading! ;)**


	8. Ch8) Arlo's Story

**Heya everyone! Back again for another big update, and I know it took awhile to finish, but trust me it's worth the wait. Because I find it better to give you guys a lot more to read at once, I decided to rarely do one chapter updates, and will wait for at least two chapters to be finished., but don't worry. I guarantee that you will not have to wait any longer than ten days for an update because I spend at least 4-5 hours a day writing(I really do LOL). Anyways, I've got a huge four chapter update for you, my readers! So enjoy, and on with the story! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Arlo's Story**

The party teleports from inside the temple, and Shin feels as if he is being sucked through a vacuum; until, he suddenly finds himself falling abruptly to the ground. Shin grimaces slightly as he lands directly on his rear, and sighs in relief when he sees that everyone else made it there safely as well.

"Where are we?", asks Shin as he looks around, and notices that night has fallen on them.

Everyone stands up, and Shin realizes they are standing in the middle of an empty street. The road was made of cobble-stone, and was lined with several light posts that were lit, but there were no people around.

"I-It's a lot better in the day ti-...", begins Eldriana, but she immediately collapses to the ground.

"Eldriana!", shouts both Shin and Raiku in unison as everyone rushes to her side.

"Oh, no! It looks like she's used up too much divine power at once!", states Raiku as he quickly but gently picks Eldriana up into his arms. "Oh, Eldriana...Please be ok...", cries Raiku with grief in his voice, disappearing in a flash of green lightning.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?! Where the hell is he taking her?!", shouts Shin at Raiku before turning towards Raiku's subordinates to ask.

"Please! You have to tell me!", questions Shin as he grabs Yang by the shoulders.

Deep down, Shin could not help being worried about Eldriana, and was still unsure why he cared so much for a girl he met just two days ago, but he was prepared to shake Yang until she coughed up an answer. Shin did not even see the fist coming at him from the left, and is clocked in the jaw by Mei's powerful fist.

"Leave my sister alone, you asshole!", demands Mei as she lands a hard punch on Shin, who releases Yang as he falls to the ground.

"Shin, you should probably calm down, bro. You're not really helping the cause by shaking that poor girl, ya' know!", states Arlo as he crouches next to Shin, who is rubbing a bright red mark on his cheek.

Arlo helps Shin back to his feet, and Shin looks at the twins, who are emitting completely different emotions towards him. As always, Yang is shyly looking at the ground to avoid anyone's gaze, but Mei is almost steaming with anger as she looks towards the two boys, and she steps between her sister and them like a bear protecting her cub. Shin brushes the dirt off himself, and slowly approaches the twin sisters with caution before extending his hand to Mei in apology.

"I-I'm sorry, so can you please forgive me!", apologizes Shin before he completely bows to the two girls in forgiveness. "I don't wish to cause you two any trouble, but would you please show my friend and I to wherever Raiku went with Eldriana? I would really like to check on her if I can! I'm worried sick about her!", pleads Shin as he lowers his head further to the point where he is nearly falling over.

"O-Oh, OK! You can stand up all ready!", replies Mei, who is thrown off by Shin's apology, and turns her head to avoid showing the red in her face. "But you should really be apologizing to Yang, not me!", she adds while stepping aside so Shin can apologize to Yang, who jumps with fear at being the center of attention.

"I'm truly sorry, Yang. Will you please help me as well?", asks Shin as he bows to Yang in forgiveness.

"I-It's ok! Really!', replies Yang, her face becoming red with embarrassment as she waves her hands at Shin, who returns a smile to the sisters.

"Ok, then!", interrupts Arlo with a grin on his face, while clapping his hands together. "Enough with the sad stuff! Let's go see Eldriana, and make her feel better!", continues Arlo, while pointing to the air in excitement.

"Does your friend always have this much energy?", questions Mei flatly as she begins preparing an arcana of some kind.

"Yeah, kinda'...", replies Shin with a grim look on his face, unsure if Arlo just blew their only chance to see Eldriana.

"Whatever...", states Mei, disconcerting herself with them for a moment, and looks to Yang. "I know we don't have a lot of spiritual energy left, but can you manage one more transportation arcana, Yang?", asks Mei to Yang, who nods in agreement.

Mei motions for Arlo and Shin to stand next to them, and Mei slams her palm to the ground, which causes a large, circular rune to form at their feet. In another flash of brilliant light, the four heroes disappear into the darkness of the night...

* * *

The party reappears in front of a large mansion estate with a long, gated fence surrounding the building. Mei calmly pushes the gate open, and the four heroes begin walking up the path to the entrance of the house. As the party reaches the front doors, an elderly man wearing a black suit and bow-tie opens the door to greet them.

The man appears to be in his later years, and has grey, slicked-back hair. He has dark-brown eyes with long, pointy eye brows to match his hair color, and has a goatee to go along with them.

"Greetings Madam Mei and Madam Yang. And greetings to you as well my young Masters.", states the man at the door as he motions for the tired and worried heroes to come inside the giant mansion.

"Hello, Rotei.", replies Mei with little enthusiasm as she enters with the others behind her.

Shin and Arlo gasp in awe as they enter, and look around at the mesmerizing interior of the mansion. The inside is decorated in pearl-white marble with elegant, gold trim decorating the floor and walls, and has a long, red carpet leading up the marble staircase that splits in two half-way up to the next level. The inside is illuminated by a beautiful, glass chandelier, and several wall sconces that have golden lamp fixtures.

"Whoa...This place is amazing...", stammers Arlo as he looks around in amazement.

"Yes, Master Raiku adores the color of gold, and Mistress Eldriana designed the chandelier herself.", agrees Rotei with a chuckle as he explains some of the features of the house.

"Eldriana?! Where is she?", questions Shin to Rotei once he hears him mention Eldriana's name.

"She is upstairs in her quarters, but Master Raiku wishes that no one disturb them until morning. She is under the care of the best physicians in all of Sanctuary, so please do not worry.", replies Rotei as smiles at Shin in reassurance.

Shin ignores Rotei's request, and begins to march towards the stairwell, but Mei and Yang quickly step in front of him to block his path. Both twins put their arms out in a further attempt to stop Shin, who grows angry by their blatant refusal to let him see Eldriana.

"What's this all about?! I came here to see her; so, let me pass!", demands Shin, glaring at Mei and Yang, who still refuse to back down.

"We cannot let you do that, Shin. You'll have to wait until morning if that is our Master's wish!", proclaims Mei in a strict tone to Shin, who still tries to push past them.

"Move...or I'll make you move!", replies Shin with a fire in his eyes that shows how serious he is.

"What DID you just say!", shouts Mei furiously back at Shin, her right eye suddenly changing into a dragon's eye.

"Whoa, whoa there, Shin!", shouts Arlo with a smile as he wraps his arm around Shin's shoulder, and forcefully pulls him aside. "I think you need to cool down, bro! Yo, Rotei! Any place we can go to chat in private, my man?", asks Arlo to Rotei, who smiles back at him while pointing to the next room over.

Arlo drags Shin against his will to the next room, and Rotei quickly pulls the sliding doors shut behind them. Shin immediately pulls himself free, and glares at Arlo with anger before finally coming to his senses.

"Dammit Arlo! What am I supposed to do, man?", asks Shin as he slams his fist into the wall. "I just keep messing up , and people are getting hurt now because of it. I mean, I know I have to accept everything that has happened, but does that make it ok?!", he continues to say as he turns to Arlo for answers.

"Shin, buddy. You gotta' stop thinking so much, man! This is not like you at all, and if you keep beating yourself up over it, it will just get worse.", replies Arlo with concern in his eyes, not really too sure what to say himself.

"I know, but...", starts Shin again before Arlo puts his hand up; halting Shin's sentence.

"Hold up a sec! This might take a while; so, let me grab us some drinks!", interrupts Arlo, who immediately disappears out the door in search of refreshments that Shin did not really even desire to have.

"Damn...What now?...", questions Shin out loud as he plops down in one of the two armchairs in the small office type room.

Shin closes his eyes, and begins to think of everything that has happened to him, but before he can drift off, Arlo opens the door back up.

"Dude! Look at this!", announces Arlo with a chuckle as he holds up a bottle of very expensive looking wine.

"Where did you get that?! You know we're under-age, and also, this isn't even our house, Arlo! What if Raiku or Rotei finds out?!", interrogated Shin, standing back up to take back the wine to where Arlo took it from.

"No, wait. Hold up, Shin!", replies Arlo innocently as he pulls back the bottle in defense. "That's the best part! I found the fridge, but all there was in there was milk, and that's when Raiku showed up!", continues Arlo to Shin, who stops when he hears Raiku's name.

"Well, how is Eldriana?!", asks Shin, not even worried about the wine anymore.

"Oh...Well he didn't say exactly, but he did say we could see her in the morning! That's good news, right?", responds Arlo while smiling at Shin, who still doesn't even crack a smile.

"Oh, that's good...", replies Shin while sighing, and sitting back down in his seat with a dazed look on his face.

"What's wrong, Shin? I thought you'd be happy. Plus, Raiku said we could have the wine, and even apologized about rushing off with Eldriana. So, why can't you cheer up?", questions Arlo, while pouring them each a glass of wine.

"It's not that. It's just there are still so many unanswered questions that I have...", replies Shin as he takes the glass of wine from Arlo, and stares blankly into it.

"Well, how about I answer some of your questions? Or, at least as many as I can.", states Arlo while smiling at Shin, who immediately perks up at the chance to finally get some information.

"Have I ever told you about my Dad, Shin?...", asks Arlo, his voice suddenly dropping into a more serious tone.

Shin thought about it for a moment, but he realized that as long as he had been friends with him, Arlo had never mentioned his father. Shin knew that Arlo lived with only his Mom, and that it had been that way since he met him, but he never really wanted to invade his private life; so, he never asked him about it.

"No, not really, but you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Arlo.", asks Shin, somewhat distracted from his worries by his friend's uncharacteristic change in attitude.

"No, it's ok. It will answer some of your questions. At least the ones about me. And I'm sure you have a few...'Cause it's not like last week I was throwing fire around too!", replies Arlo with a weak smile as he prepares to tell his story.

"Ok, I'm all ears, bro. I'd like to hear everything your willing to tell me.", replies Shin as he takes a big gulp of his wine, and making a bitter face that makes Arlo chuckle at him.

"You're supposed to sip wine, dummy. Gosh, what would you do without me if I didn't become your best friend!", laughs Arlo as he takes a sip of his wine to demonstrate how it is done.

"Geez...You coulda' told me that before!", shouts Shin before both of them begin to laugh out loud.

"No, seriously though, Shin.", begins Arlo as he stops laughing, and takes a slightly solemn tone. "It's me, who was lucky that you became my friend...", he continues before looking out the window of the mansion.

"It all started about a little over sixteen years ago...", begins Arlo, looking back to see that Shin is completely focused of him now.

"Well, I'm sure you heard Raiku and those twins mention something about "Mythos", correct?", asks Arlo to Shin, who nods in agreement. "Well, basically the Mythos are a special race that are made up of many supernatural beings. and I'm one of them too. How it happened was about sixteen years ago, there was a huge battle between two of the six Legendary Mythos. That spilled over from, I'm guessing this realm, to our realm, and those two Mythos were the Twelve-Tailed, Golden Fox, and the Ancient Serpent King.", continues Arlo as he takes a breath before further continuing his story.

"That battle ended in defeat for the Golden Fox, and he was left barely alive in his human form on the outskirts of a small town. A women was driving home from out-of-town work when she noticed a dying man on the side of the road, and stopped to help him. The man suffered from amnesia, and several life-threatening wounds, but amazingly he recovered!", continued Arlo to Shin, who was wide-eyed in curiosity at this point.

"Well, after several visits to the hospital the women and the man started to fall in love with each other, and soon they began to see other. After only a short time, they married, and even started a family, but the day I was born everything changed..." continues Arlo before pausing, and pouring Shin and himself another glass of wine.

"The day...you were born, Arlo?", asks Shin curiously to his friend to see if he made a mistake.

"Yes Shin, the day I was born...My mother was the women who found the Golden Fox, and the same women who made the mistake of falling in love with him.", replies Arlo with a deadly serious look in his eyes. "As soon as he touched me when I was born, and came in contact with the power he gave to me through heredity, he remembered who he really was. Without saying a word, he returned me to my mother, and left the hospital...That bastard disappeared without a trace!", continues Arlo with anger in his voice as he looks Shin in the eye.

Shin was speechless, and could not find any words for Arlo because he was blown away by his story. His best friend was half-Mythos, but just like Shin, he didn't ask for any of the special powers. Shin couldn't help feeling slightly childish because of how he has been acting in the past few days. Shin lowers his head in shame when he thinks about how Arlo's been dealing with this kind of feeling his whole life without complaint, and Shin has only dealt with it for two days, but he is about to crack.

"I'm sorry, Arlo...", replies Shin to his best friend, who looks at him in question.

"Why?", retorts Arlo, who is surprised when Shin begins to stumbles wildly towards him after clumsily getting out of his chair.

"That's SSSSOOOOOO sad Arlo, but don't worry! I'LL help you find your Papa!", stutters Shin to Arlo, feeling the effects of drinking for the first time.

"Are you drunk, Shin?", questions Arlo, puzzled how someone could be this drunk off of two glasses of wine.

"For I am Shin! God of Awesome Weapons and Crazy Girlfriends!", proclaims Shin as he points to ceiling, his cheeks slightly red with intoxication.

"Yep, he's wasted...", states Arlo, still in disbelief that his friend is this much of a lightweight drinker.

"I WILL DEFEAT THE TITANS! Ah, ha, ha!", screams Shin, slurring every word before randomly passing out on the floor mid-sentence.

"Eh? Did he just black out?!", stammers Arlo, slamming the palm of his hand into his head in utter disbelief. "I just spilled my deepest secret to you, and you just pass out? I swear Shin, you may be the oddest person I've ever met.", continues Arlo, while walking over to Shin, who is snoring on the floor.

"Do not blame the young master. They say Master Valefor always had a weak tolerance for alcohol.", states Rotei, who is now standing at the door.

"Oh, hey Rotei.", greets Arlo, while beginning to pick up Shin's limp body off the ground. "By the way, how much alcohol was in that wine?", asks Arlo, grunting as he throws Shin back into the recliner he was sitting in.

"That was actually a special, dinner wine made for children. It is only around one-percent alcohol.", replies Rotei, a soft smile breaking over his face.

"ONE-PERCENT ALCOHOL?!", repeats Arlo in surprise as he grabs the bottle to look for himself. "Well, I guess that explains why I didn't feel a thing after two glasses, but sheesh! Remind me never to give this guy alcohol again! Ha, ha, ha!", laughs Arlo as he looks down at Shin, who makes the situation very awkward by grabbing a pillow in his sleep.

"C'mere an' gimme a kiss, Colyne...Ha, ha! Stop running you scamp!", mumbles Shin as he turns over while hugging the pillow in his arms.

"Well, that's wierd! I don't think I wanna find out where this dream is going, but still, I can't just leave him here, I guess. So Rotei, would ya mind giving me a hand in getting this guy to a bed.", states Arlo with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Yes sir.", nods Rotei gently, glad to help Arlo with Shin. "The young Master is lucky to have such a fine friend as you, Master Arlo.", Rotei continues to add, while grabbing Shin's legs as Arlo grabs his torso.

"Thanks, Rotei. But I wouldn't be here without him...", replies Arlo with a light smile. "And could you stop calling me Master all the time. It doesn't really suit me.", states Arlo with a smile as the two begin lifting Shin.

"Yes, Master Arlo.", replies Rotei without hesitation to Arlo, who sighs lightly before the two make their long trek to the bedrooms...

* * *

**So Arlo is a Human-Demon Fox Hybrid, and Shin is quite possibly the biggest light-weight drinker in the world, LOL! Tell me what you think with a review! Arlo and Shin are put to the test in the next Chapter; so, keep reading to find out whats happens next!**


	9. Ch9) Sanctuary

**Before starting this chapter, I just wanted to thank AniMeTRantz998, GuestD, and the unnamed Guest for their reviews. It really means a lot to me, and helps me tremendously with confidence as a writer, but before I get it all sentimental...On with the story LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sanctuary**

Shin awakes the next day by jolting himself upright before grabbing his head in agony. He moans before looking around to find himself in a large bed with golden, silk, blankets and sheets inside a large bedroom.

"What happened last night?...", groans Shin as he looks next to him to see a pair of clothes on a night stand. "What the hell?!", shouts Shin after he jumps out of bed, and realizes he is also wearing a golden, pair of silk night-clothes.

"I took the liberty of changing you last night, sir.", echoes Rotei's voice as he opens the door to Shin's room.

"You changed me?!", retorts Shin, staring blankly back at Rotei, who simply smiles.

"Yes sir. I was very gentle as not to wake you, but enough about that.", replies Rotei with a gentle smile, but changes the subject abruptly. "There are training clothes prepared for you as you can see. Also, the others are awaiting you downstairs in the breakfast nook.", he continues to say as he waves his hand towards the clothes on Shin's night-stand.

"Training clothes?", questions Shin as he picks up the dark-blue vest, white shirt, and black pants. "I still don't know how I feel about another dude changing me in my sleep, but whatever!", complains Shin as he begins to get changed into his only option for clothing at the time.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't drink so much if you're a light-weight!", chimes Arlo's voice as he enters Shin's room from the hall-way.

As Shin ties his shoes to finish changing, he looks up to see Arlo in the same attire as him, but his clothes are a gold and red color instead. Suddenly, Shin remembered everything that Arlo had told him the night before, and looks up at Arlo with sympathy in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, man! It's wierd!", shouts Arlo with a smile.

"I'm sorry I passed out, man. After you answered my questions, I kind of acted like an idiot.", replies Shin, while scratching the back of his head.

"Nah, you're good, buddy! I was just happy to be able to explain a couple things to you. I'm sure Eldriana can explain more though. I mean she is waiting for us downstairs, ya know!", states Arlo with a forgiving smile to Shin, who perks up when hearing that Eldriana is ok.

"Let's go get some breakfast then!", replies Shin with a smile, running out the door in excitement.

"I CAN do this! I just have to become stronger!", thinks Shins to himself as he runs down the hall.

* * *

Shin and Arlo make it to the breakfast nook located outside the mansion on a small patio, and get sight of Eldriana gazing at something in the distance.

"Hey, Eldriana! How are you feeling today?", asks Shin with a smile, but Eldriana does not turn around to greet him.

"I told you it would look a lot better in the daylight. Shin, Arlo. Welcome to Sanctuary.", replies Eldriana as she turns around with a bright, cheerful smile, and motions for the two boys to look out ahead of them.

Shin and Arlo both gasp in awe when they gaze out over the edge at a grand metropolis that stretches as far as they eye can see. The Mansion sits upon a hill that oversees the entire city, and Shin can see people bustling in the streets below. The city stretches for miles until reaching a large mountain range, and has castles and buildings of all sizes.

"Whoa, pretty cool, huh Shin?", questions Arlo in awe as he leaps up onto the bannister to get a better look.

"Yeah, you said it. So this is where you live, Eldriana. Amazing...", states Shin with awe in his eyes as he looks over the rail at the magnificent city.

"Yes, this is the home of the Mythos. They have long been our friends and allies, and have given us refuge in their realm from the Titans. But I guess I should explain the Mythos to you, Shin. ", replies Eldriana before forgetting that Shin does not know what Mythos are.

"Actually, Arlo covered that part all ready. I know all about the Mythos now.", proclaims Shin, while flicking his nose in arrogance.

"That's good because you will be fighting against two of them today!", announces Raiku as he enters the balcony with Mei and Yang at his sides.

"Good morning, brother!", greets Eldriana to Raiku, who nods and smiles in return.

"I'm glad that you have recovered, Eldriana. I'll be sure to thank Artemis and her team properly the next time I see them.", replies Raiku as he turns his attention to Shin and Arlo.

"Who's Artemis?", questions Shin, also curious about the person that saved Eldriana.

"She's a Goddess too, but you'll meet her and the rest of them in due time, Shin.", comments Eldriana as she sits back down to enjoy her breakfast.

"Yeah, about this training. What exactly am I going to be doing anyway?", asks Shin curiously to Raiku, who is ready to give his explanation.

"For the next ten days, I am going to train you to become an exemplary fighter, and someone that can properly use his divine power correctly.", begins Raiku in earnest before Shin cuts him off.

"Whoa, hold up! Ten days? I can't stay here for ten days!", interrupts Shin, while flailing his arms wildly in refusal.

"Don't tell me you're worried about school, man?", asks Arlo with a curious look on his face.

"No, why would I be worried about that?", states Shin flatly. "But, I do have a Dog back home, who is probably starving by this point! And there's Colyne to deal with...", continues Shin, giving a laundry list of reasons before Raiku stops him.

"Shin! Your dog will only have to go without food for one day; so, I think he'll survive! This is the fate of the world we're talking about! Are you this impossibly oblivious to what's at stake here!", scolds Raiku, who has not been too friendly with Shin to begin with.

"Yeah, he's kinda been like that his whole life.", adds Arlo with a chuckle.

"Man, what the hell, Arlo?!", shouts Shin, slightly insulted by his so-called friend's comment.

"Anyway!", begins Raiku again, ignoring Shin and Arlo's casual behavior. "We begin after breakfast! So eat your fill, and be ready for the start of the most intense workout of your two pathetic lives!", orders Raiku as he exits the balcony with the Twins behind him.

"Hey! I told you I can't stay here for ten days!", shouts Shin back to Raiku, but he ignores Shin completely.

"Do not worry, Shin.", states Eldriana in reassurance to Shin. "He forgot to mention, but time is far slower in this realm, and ten days here is the equivalent to only one day in your realm. So, you two can sit down, and enjoy your breakfast now!", explains Eldriana with a smile as she continues her own breakfast after the quick explanation.

"Dammit, why didn't he just say so to begin with?", asks Shin with a frustrated tone before sitting down to eat.

"Yeah, he's not really a nice guy. Well, have fun with your training, Shin!", snickers Arlo, turning his head to avoid showing Shin his smirk.

"Oh, you'll be joining Shin. He needs a partner, and who better than his best friend. Or are you just going to let him fight Mei and Yang together? They really are Dragons, you know?", asks Eldriana with a somewhat wicked smile as she sips her tea.

"I guess not! But you owe me one, Shin!", replies Arlo with a childish look on his face.

Everyone bursts into laughter, and sit down to enjoy their breakfast. They will need the strength if they are ever going to survive the first of the ten, grueling days...

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Shin, Arlo, and Eldriana make their way to the training field behind the mansion, and walk along a small, paved path through the courtyard to the fenced-in area. Inside the fence was a large open field with a rest area, medical station, and even a lighting system as well! Upon arriving, Shin gets sight of Raiku, Mei, and Yang all waiting for them, and Raiku signals to them to hurry towards him.

"Ok, you two!", begins Raiku to Shin and Arlo, who have just arrived in front of him, while Eldriana takes a seat in the rest area.

"Yes Sir!", reply Shin and Arlo in unison, mocking Raiku as they put their hands to their heads in salute before bursting into laughter.

"So you think this is all just a game, huh? Then I'm going to enjoy making you pay for your comment last night...", replies Mei with an evil look on her face as she begins to crack both of her knuckles.

"O-Oh dear, please don't hurt them too badly, Mei...", pleads Yang desperately, raising her voice above the usual whisper to show how serious she is.

"Quiet, Yang. These two idiots need to be tought a lesson in respect!", replies Mei with malevolence in her voice as her eyes begin to change into dragon's eyes.

"Whoa, what did I do?!", replies Arlo in defense as he waves his hands forward. "Shin's the one who got all in your face last night, not me!", continues Arlo as they are hit by a gust of wind created by the power of Mei's rising power.

"Geez, Arlo...thanks for the support...", states Shin flatly as he turns his attention to Mei in an attempt to stop her incoming rampage. "I'm sorry Mei! Please don't kill me, and I swear I'll never do it again!", begs Shin as he falls to his knees in forgiveness.

"No way! You're not getting out of this! I'm going to crush you two clowns!", shouts Mei in refusal as her teeth become more like fangs, and a large amount of purple energy begins leaking from her being.

Mei releases a huge amount of energy as she starts to transform right in front of the slightly intimidated Arlo and Shin, who look at each other in uncertainty. Mei's body becomes coated in white, armor-like scales, and her fingernails change into long, purple claws before she finishes her transformation.

"Whatever, then! Let's take this cocky girl down, Shin!", rallies Arlo as he looks at Shin with confidence.

"Yeah, bro. We'll show her the power of true friendship!", proclaims Shin as he points to the air in defiance.

"Yang stay back. I'll deal with these two fools.", states Mei in a cool tone as she balls her fists in a calm fury.

"Ok! Let's begin your first test, Shin! This will show me how skilled you are now, and allow me to evaluate what we need to work on! Do not worry because I gave Mei specific orders not to kill you!", orders Raiku, smiling after he finishes his sentence.

"You may begin!", shouts Raiku as he and Yang move to spectate along Eldriana.

"Heh...", chuckles Mei as she smiles before disappearing from Arlo and Shin's view with a flash of brilliant speed.

Mei appears between of Shin and Arlo before they even have a chance to prepare themselves, and brutally backhand slaps both of them with a quick spin move. Both boys crash backwards at great speed from the surprisingly strong attack before regaining their balance, and recovering from the nearly lethal first strike.

"Damn! What a hit! My ears are still ringing!", shouts Arlo as he stands again with a small grin.

Mei ignores Arlo's obvious taunt, and springs forward to attack Shin, who is still regaining his composure. Mei leaps into the air, and speeds at Shin with a flying kick aimed at his head.

"Enough playing around! Let's go, Hercules!", shouts Shin, beginning to summon the silver and golden buster sword to his hands.

"I'm here to help anytime, partner!", announces Hercules as Shin manifests his buster sword just before Mei's attack.

Shin blocks the incoming strike just in time to stop Mei's kick from colliding with his head, but he is still pushed back when she connects with the wide side of his sword's blade. Mei rebounds off the blade with a graceful leap, and prepares to hit Shin with another attack, but he is ready this time.

"_Weapon Arcana: Climhazzard_!", shouts Shin as he releases a crescent blade at Mei, who doesn't even flinch at the attack.

Shin is stunned when Mei easily catches the beam of energy in her hands, and stops its force with little effort. With a confident look on her face, Mei crushes the crescent beam between her hands, and the energy dissipates into the wind.

"What?! No way?!", shouts Shin in disbelief as Mei relentlessly charges forward again with her claw perched to attack, but suddenly a chain of searing, blue flames wraps around her arm to stop her.

"Hurry, Shin! Get outta-Whoa!", shouts Arlo before he becomes airborne when Mei effortlessly flings Arlo by his own chain.

In one quick motion, Mei slams Arlo into the ground with shuddering force, and his chains suddenly becomes loose around her arm; thus, allowing her to attack Shin freely again. She launches at Shin with a relentless assault of slash attacks, and Shin is barely quick enough to defend each strike. Mei surprises Shin by quickly jumping into the air, and kicking his sword with such colossal power that it sends him sliding backwards despite him guarding the attack. Shin comes to a skidding halt beside Arlo, who is just now getting back to his hands and knees.

"Damn...She's so powerful! What is she?", questions Shin as he looks down at his hands, which are still vibrating from her last attack.

"She's a dragon. The most powerful Mythos to ever exist, and the only Mythos nearly equal to the Gods in strength. We can't afford to hold back, Shin, or she might actually kill us. Let's go all out!", states Arlo, a serious tone in his voice to match the expression on his face.

"You're right, let's do it!', agrees Shin as his eyes begins to light up with light-blue, divine energy.

Shin clutches his sword with both hands as he becomes engulfed in a bright-blue aura, and Arlo releases a pillar of dark-blue flames that spiral around him into the sky. Mei smiles at the challenge in front of her, and untaps her full power as a purple aura, equal in size to Shin's, envelops her body. The sky above them begins to darken as all three warriors begins to increase their power, and appears to be ominously awaiting the approaching clash of powers.

"Arlo, attack!", shouts Shin, and both of them launch themselves into a head-on attack at Mei, who stands ready for them.

In a lightning quick flash of strikes, both sides rush past each other, and come to a quick stop. There is nothing but a still silence in the air; until, a small breeze whistles past them, and breaks the silence.

"It is over...", mutters Raiku to Eldriana and Yang, who both look at Shin and Arlo curiously.

"Sorry, Shin...I'm out...", stutters Arlo, falling to the ground as blood bursts from four deep, claw-like, slash wounds on his back.

"No way...She got us in one hit...", stammers Shin as well, blood spewing from four identical marks to Arlo's, but his were on his chest.

Shin falls to the ground directly after Arlo does, and both of them lie motionless as Mei deactivates her Dragon Form. Before losing complete consciousness, Shin looks up at Mei, who smiles back at him with a cocky look on her face, and grits his teeth in shame.

"Damn...Is this really all I have? No! I won't give up! No more giving up!", thinks Shin to himself as a sudden surge of power floods his being, and bursts from his body as he miraculously stands again.

"Don't you ever count me out!", roars Shin as he charges at Mei despite his grievous wounds, his aura turning crimson red with power.

Mei is shocked by Shin's resolve, and is completely unprepared for his sudden attack. The ground breaks apart from Shin's explosive aura as he rushes at Mei with his sword drawn to attack. Mei has no time to defend when Shin closes in on her with great speed, and can only shield herself in fear before his overwhelming power.

"Take this!", bellow Shin as he brings his sword down upon the defenseless Mei, but Raiku appears right in front of him to stop the attack.

With a swift strike to the abdomen, Raiku stops Shin dead in his tracks, and Shin stumbles backwards before falling to the ground in paralysis. Shin grimaces in pain as blood pours from his chest wounds, and his body begins to seize up.

"What...t-the hell...did you do to me?", asks Shin to Raiku as he struggles to force his head to look up at the person that disabled him.

"Do not worry. I've only paralyzed you, but I am glad to see you've finally found your fighting resolve, Shin.", states Raiku as he kneels down beside Shin. "But that's enough for today. I've seen all I need to see, and your real training will begin tomorrow. For now, get some rest, and let Eldriana heal those wounds.", he continues to say as he motions for Eldriana to come to him.

"Damn...you, Raiku...", is all Shin can reply before the strain of his wounds are to much to bare, and he falls unconscious...

* * *

**On to the next chapter...**


	10. Ch10) Training

**And on with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Training**

"Man...That totally sucked...", states Shin in a daze as thoughts of the defeat he suffered to Mei rush through his consciousness.

"The next time you require power...Please call on me, Sir...", echoes a dedicated and strong female voice through his head.

"Call on you?...Who are you?...", replies Shin wearily in question to the mysterious voice's statement.

Suddenly, Shin feels a cool sensation hit his face, and it was refreshing, but then the same feeling hit him again. The third time the sensation hits him, Shin jerks awake when he realizes the sensation he is feeling is water.

"What the hell?!", blurts out Shin in surprise, awakening to find himself drenched from being hit with several cups of water.

Shin opens his eyes after wiping the water from his face to see Arlo and Eldriana staring him back in the face. Shin looks around curiously to see that he is inside the medical station of the training field, and quickly looks back down at his chest, which has been completely healed.

"Even my clothes are fixed?", questions Shin, thinking out loud.

"Yeah bro! Eldriana's healing powers are pretty crazy. They can even repair clothing, and stuff!", replies Arlo, as he abruptly tugs Shin from the cot he was resting on.

"Geez, we thought you were gonna sleep all day, man! You better be ready because Captain Kill-Joy is ready to torture us some more!", chuckles Arlo as he pulls Shin in close in attempt to not let Eldriana hear his voice, but it fails.

"Hey! My brother only wants you two slackers to improve yourselves! Why, I have suffered far more grevious wounds than the ones you two had, and didn't have to sleep all day to recover!", scolds Eldriana when she overhears Arlo's sarcastic comments about Raiku.

"He was only joking, Eldriana. Calm down, ok.", replies Shin, still somewhat weary from just awakening.

"Not really...", states Arlo flatly with a slightly serious look on his face.

Eldriana angrily throws a box of bandages at Arlo, who is off-guard, and succeeds in hitting him dead-center in the face.

"That was unnecessary!", shouts Arlo at Eldriana, who sticks out her tongue, while crossing her arms, and turning her head.

"It sounds like you two have recovered, and are full of energy; so, that must mean you are ready for the next part of your training!", chimes Raiku's voice as he enters the small medical station.

"Don't tell me we have to fight the dragon twins again?", replies Shin with a slightly terrified look his face.

"No, from the test earlier, I was able to deduce that you two have exceptional amounts of divine and spiritual energy.", begins Raiku, explaining the results of the test earlier. "However! Your bodies are not built to handle such large amounts of energy, and to protect you out of instinct, you bodies only allow you to release a portion of your power. For the next ten days, the root of your training will be to increase your physical and mental stamina; along with, your fighting techniques.", continues Raiku as he motions for everyone to follow him outside.

Everyone gathers outside the medical station, where Raiku prepares to elaborate on the training regiment that Shin and Arlo will be following for the next ten days.

"You will begin there!", proclaims Raiku as he points to a small mountain range located miles behind the mansion.

"What's that supposed to mean?", questions Shin hesitantly, unsure if he wants to know the answer to the question.

"You will be doing a fast-paced run to that mountain where you will continue your training regiment. You will do this every-single-day.", states Raiku as he smiles back at Shin and Arlo, whose facial expressions show their little enthusiasm for the training.

"But, that will not be all!", adds Raiku quickly as he motions for Eldriana to move towards Shin and Arlo. "Eldriana, since you and Artemis designed the training garments, will you do the honors of adjusting the gravity arcana on the clothes?", continues Raiku to Eldriana, who simply touches a small rune located on the backs of each of Arlo's and Shin's battle-vests.

Suddenly, Arlo and Shin fall flat on their face, and struggle to regain their stance, but fall back down again. Both of them look at Raiku with a slight amount of discord in their eyes, but he simply smiles back at them as Eldriana moves to his side.

"We will be waiting for you near the top of that mountain; so, do not take too long. Once there, you'll start a regiment of ten-thousand push-ups, sit-ups, and regular sparring at one-hundred times normal gravity; until, you are in top shape! I'll be watching your progress from above!", shouts Raiku before he and Eldriana burst off towards the mountain range, enveloped inside a green lightning bolt.

"Dude...This is pretty weak...", complains Arlo as he and Shin finally regain their stature, and look agonizingly towards the mountain range in the distance.

"You could always fight me again! That was the other option!", shouts Mei from behind the two boys, who immediately look at each other.

Without even saying a word, or looking behind them, Shin and Arlo take off in a frantic dash toward the mountains. As they leave a trail of dust behind them, Shin ponders about how bad the next nine days will be, and sighs in exhaustion all ready. Still, he smiles knowing he would be getting stronger, and would finally be able to stand against his enemies with skill, and not just instinct and blind courage. Arlo waves for Shin as if to signal that he needs to keep up, and Shin picks up his pace to catch up. Little did he know, that the coming days would go by faster than he had anticipated...

* * *

The next nine days came and went faster than Shin had expected, and with each day, he and Arlo grew stronger and more skilled. The clothing they were wearing with the gravity enchantments, that they had struggled to overcome at the beginning, became nothing more than regular clothing. They even put on a few pounds of muscle to their surprise, and had to be fitted for new training attire on the ninth day. The tenth day loomed on Shin, and he awoke that day prepared to stand alongside Arlo for their final test.

"Let's do this!", exclaims Shin as he jumps from the sheets of his bed, and quickly gets changed into his training clothes.

Shin hurriedly rushes towards the door, and flings it open to find Rotei awaiting him with breakfast and a smile. Shin grins, and waves as he rushes past him; grabbing the two pieces of toast, and water bottle in the process. As he runs out the back doors to the mansion, he eats his food, and grins from ear to ear with confidence as he thinks about how far he has come in only ten days.

"Hey! Shin!", shouts Arlo, who is ahead of Shin, awaiting him at the gate to the training field, but Shin notices he looks slightly different.

"What's with the new look, Arlo?", asks Shin as he stops to catch his breath, noticing Arlo has gotten rid of his glasses.

"To be honest, I just got tired of replacing them; so, I switched to contacts. Since we started all of this, I've had to replace them three times. Ha, ha, ha!", chuckles Arlo casually as they make their way into the training area, where Raiku is waiting for them.

Shin and Arlo get sight of Raiku, Eldriana, Mei ,and Yang waiting for them at the center of the field, and eager to start their final test, they jog over to them.

"Heya, everyone!", greets Arlo with a smile and wave as he, and Shin arrive in front of their four comrades.

"Good morning, Shin and Arlo! I trust you slept well, and received all the rest you needed?", replies Eldriana in excitement, smiling before giving Shin and Arlo each a hug to their surprise.

"What was that for, Eldriana?", asks Shin, looking at Arlo, who is blushing just as much as he is.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just so excited to see how much stronger you two have become!", exclaims Eldriana, blushing slightly in embarrassment as she spins her hair around her finger.

"Yes, she is right.", interrupts Raiku with a smile as he looks at Shin and Arlo. "You two have come a long way in just ten short days. So much so, that it's almost unbelievable! Shin you have truly become worthy to call yourself a God, and Arlo, you have mastered the ancestral element of the Demon Fox Clan to a point that nearly mirrors your fathers.", continues Raiku with a proud grin to the boys, who look at each other with smiles.

"Thank you, Raiku. For everything, really.", begins Shin with a confident smile. "I know me and Arlo weren't exactly ready for this at the beginning, and I especially was the worst for a time. I nearly gave up a few times to be honest with you, but thanks to all of you, I always found my strength. I owe all of you my thanks, and I promise you that I won't fail you! We will crush the Titans, and together, we'll make them regret ever messing with us! Right?!", continues Shin with confidence and strength in his voice; showing everyone his new resolve.

Everyone smiles back at Shin, who has inspired them to fully believe in him, and Eldriana is so moved that she cannot help shedding a tear of happiness. Even Raiku cannot hide his emotions, and begins to tear up as he puts his hand out to shake Shin's, who returns the gesture in kind. Shin looks Raiku in the eyes, and can see the one-thousand years of worry and frustration leave his face for just a brief moment. As Shin looks around at everyone, he can see the same effect washing over them as well. As Raiku releases Shin's hand, he quickly wipes the tear from his eye; even though, he all ready knows everyone saw him shed his tears of relief, and prepares to speak, but Mei interrupts him.

"I'm really glad for Shin and Arlo too, but enough of this lovey-dovey stuff. Shin your speech has really gotten me fired up! I'm ready to fight!", exclaims Mei with an excited smile on her face as she vigorously cracks her knuckles on each hand.

"Y-Yes, let us proceed with the Final Test!", agrees Raiku, finally succeeding in clearing his throat. "Shin, Arlo! Just like on your first day of training, you two will face Mei and Yang in a two verses two match. However, this time Yang will most definently be participating, and be wary for she is just as powerful as her sister. And remember, they ARE dragons, which are the closest Mythos to Gods in terms of power. They were the first Mythos ever created, and can use Divine Arcana just as we do; even though, their Arcana is sightly limited. You may take your positions over there in the center of the training field.", explains Raiku eagerly as he points to the center of the field.

The four combatants march over to take their positions for the fight, and not a single one of them is showing any doubt of their victory in their facial expressions. The four warriors look to the medical station, where Raiku and Eldriana have taken a spectators role, and they await Raiku's signal to begin. Raiku gives them the nod to begin, and the four warriors look at each other to begin the fight.

"_Dragon Arcana: Dragon Shift_!, shouts Mei, quickly transforming into the white-scaled dragon form she used in their last battle.

While Shin and Arlo remain motionless, Mei launches her first attack by bolting head on the same way she did in their first fight. She appears directly between them with a flash of speed, and whirls around to backhand both of the boys with extreme force.

"Have you two learned anything! The first strike always dictates the flow of battle!", shouts Mei, slightly disappointed that the fight is as easy as the last time they fought.

Suddenly, Shin and Arlo smile as they effortlessly snatch each of Mei's wrists with only one of their hands. Mei is stunned when she tries to break free, but cannot do so, and grins with battle-lust as she looks at Shin.

"I guess you two HAVE improved...", sneers Mei with a sly grin.

"This won't be as easy as last time, Mei. Didn't you say something like the first hit always dictates the battle flow...", replies Shin with an aggressive tone of voice as he pulls back his free hand, balling it into a fist as he does so.

"Shin, look out! Let her go, quick!", Shouts Arlo to Shin, warning Shin as he points to the now airborne Yang, who is about unleash a technique.

"_Dragon Arcana: Smog Breath_!", shouts Yang as she takes a deep breath.

Yang fills her lungs with air, and when she exhales, she bellows out a jet stream of thick smog. Shin and Arlo immediately release Mei in time to jump into the air, and out of harms way as the smog envelops Mei. Shin and Arlo land several feet back from where they were standing, and Shin prepares to launch a counter-attack, but Arlo stops his assault by grabbing his shoulder.

"Wait Shin, that's no ordinary smog, man. It's comprised of several very deadly poisons that are strong enough to cripple us. They must be immune to it if Yang was willing to fire it at Mei.", states Arlo as he looks towards the thick cloud of smog that the twin dragons have hidden in.

"How do you know?", replies Shin in question as he summons Hercules to his right hand, ready to defend himself from a sneak attack.

"Well, I AM part-fox, you know. I have quite the sense of smell!", chuckles Arlo as he prepares two spheres of crimson flames in his hands.

"I guess there's only one way to get rid of that smog!", proclaims Shin, charging his buster sword with light-blue energy as he swings it behind his body.

Shin releases a smaller, crescent-shaped beam of energy that is similar to his Climhazzard technique, but does so without using an arcana incantation-command. The beam speeds towards the cloud of smog, and detonates, unleashing a destructive sphere that clears away the cloud with the wind created by the force of the explosion.

"What?! Where'd they go?!", shouts Shin in question when they see no one hidden behind the smoke.

Sensing two energy signatures below them, Shin and Arlo backflip at just the right moment to avoid Mei and Yang, who spring from the ground below them for a surprise attack. After their failed attack, Mei and Yang separate from each other, and attack head-on in an attempt to divide their opponents.

"Let's see how you handle this, fox-boy!", taunts Mei as she becomes infused with purple spirit energy. "_Dragon Arcana: Luna Twister_!", roars Mei, using one of her Arcana techniques once more, but Arlo is ready for the attack.

After a burst of shimmering energy, Mei becomes a purple-colored tornado that becomes larger and larger as it rapidly spins towards the direction of Arlo, who summons two spheres of crimson energy into his hands. Thinking quickly, Arlo shoots two streams of flames into the ground, and uses the propulsion to ascend high into the sky with just enough speed to dodge the impact of Mei's assault. Mei collides with the bare earth; creating a crater upon impact that sends shards of debree outward like bullets, and Arlo is slashed across the cheek with one of the speeding fragments of earth.

"Your wide open now!", shouts Arlo, ignoring the pain as he descends to the ground, while conjuring several, small, dark-blue spheres of fire into his closed fists.

Arlo unleashes a hailstorm of flaming bullets that shower the defenseless Mei in mini-explosions that keep her pinned down. Arlo lands on the ground, while still firing at Mei, and doesn't let up, but looks behind him to see Shin fighting Yang in a close combat fight.

Shin frowns as he easily blocks every strike that Yang hesitantly throws at him, and quickly grabs her wrists with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Yang, stop holding back. I know you do not like fighting, but I need you to fight me with all you got; so, I can test my skills. Will you please do this for me?", asks Shin with a light smile, trying to sympathize with Yang because he can tell she does not like to fight.

"Mm-hm...", mutters Yang with a small smile, blushing back at Shin shyly before he releases her. "I'll do the best that I can...", states Yang as she takes a combat stance, her hands and feet beginning to glow with black spiritual energy.

"Now that's more like it!", exclaims Shin with a smile, tightly gripping his sword, Hercules, when he senses Yang's energy signature begin to rise in power.

"_Dragon Arcana: Eclipse Dragon Talons_!", shouts Yang as her hands and feet take the shape of dragons claws formed from black spiritual energy.

Yang makes the first move, and sprints at Shin, who stands ready for her attack, but he is surprised when Yang hits him with a lightning-quick leg sweep. Shin is knocked off his feet, and as he falls, Yang hits him with a powerful, downward kick to the chest that sends him into the ground with enough force to form a body-sized crater. Without losing a beat, and before Shin can even react, Yang hits him with another leg sweep that sends him skidding across the ground like a hocky puck. Shin loses his grip on Hercules during the hit, but is still able to quickly flip himself onto his feet using his right arm to slow himself down as he skids across the ground. However, he is caught off-guard when he sees Yang coming at him again for another attack.

"Damn, she doesn't quit!", shouts Shin as his fists begin to shimmer with white, divine energy. "_Weapon Arcana: Arms Forge_!", shouts Shin, quickly acting to defend himself from Yang's next attack.

Suddenly, a spark of divine energy from Shin's hands turns into a set of silver twin-swords, and he quickly blocks Yang's slash from her dragon claws. Yang is surprised by Shin's new ability to summon weapons at his disposal, and backs off to create some distance, but Shin quickly throws his two swords at her like daggers. Shin's impulsive attack causes her to further back away from Shin, who takes this opening to hurriedly reclaim Hercules.

"It's over...", states Shin with a confident smile to Yang, who is confused by his statement until she crashes into Mei.

Yang looks behind her, and meets face to face with an equally confused Mei, but suddenly, two massive walls of radiant golden flames form around them. Mei grabs Yang by the collar in an attempt to escape the obvious trap, but she stops dead in her tracks when the walls funnel them directly to Shin, who has Hercules perched behind him with an enormous amount of light-blue energy bursting from the blade.

"M-Maybe we c-can break through the walls, sister?", states Yang to her sister Mei, who wears a solemn smile because she all ready knows the outcome.

"I wouldn't try that if I was you!" interrupts Arlo's voice from behind the wall of golden flames. "Out of all the Demon Fox Clans, the Golden Foxes are the strongest because we specialize in three types of flames. Although the crimson and blue flames are more like regular flames, I can assure you that these flames aren't ordinary by any means. These flames are nearly ten times the temperature of the sun, and can purify anything in their path.", explains Arlo's voice until he appears behind Shin, who is ready to end the fight.

"It's all up to you now, Shin. Fire at will, soldier! Ha, I've always wanted to say that!", chuckles Arlo as he takes a few steps back from Shin.

"Just so you know, all of the blade-beams I was releasing earlier were not my Climhazzard Technique. They were just my divine energy that is amplified when I swing my sword. This however...is my Climhazzard!", explains Shin as he prepares to fire his finisher at Mei and Yang, who have accepted the loss, and wait for it to be over.

"_Weapon Arcana: Climhazzard_!", bellows Shin as he swings his buster sword forward with all his might.

Shin unleashes a colossal, crescent beam that is twenty-times the size of the original Climmhazzard, and taller than most buildings. The blade-beam rips the ground asunder as it approaches Mei and Yang, and the twins are wide-eyed as they fearfully stare into the blinding light, but are in complete awe of Shin's new-found power. But just when they think the attack will kill them, it narrowly veers to the right, and barrels past them. The massive Climhazzard beam begins to rise from the ground, and soars into the sky; until, reaching a safe distance. The beam explodes forming an enormous sphere of light-blue energy that causes numerous trees to topple over from the wind created by it. The sphere explodes again before finally dissipating, and sending a large shockwave of falling energy fragments raining down on the land.

"Damn...That was crazy...", stammers Arlo in awe as he watches the snow-like energy fragments rain down from the sky.

"Bravo! Bravo, you two! Shin, you and Arlo pass with flying colors!", exclaims Raiku, stopping the fight, and clapping his hands repeatedly as he approaches them with Eldriana at his side. "That was magnificent! All four of you were very impressive!", he continues to applaud as they reach the four warriors.

"Shin, you were great! Your so powerful now, and your Climhazzard was amazing, my love!", compliments Eldriana, running to Shin's side to congratulate him, but Shin is focused on the sky above the city.

"What is it, Shin? Are you injured, or tired?", asks Eldriana in a worried tone as she places her hand on Shin's shoulder.

"What the hell is that?...Look...", states Shin with a fierce look on his face as he points to the sky above the city of Sanctuary.

Seeing Shin's serious expression, everyone quickly looks to the sky above the city, which has a growing cloud of shadows and black lightning forming above it. Suddenly, a giant black portal manifests, and everyone looks at each other in worry when they sense the coming evil.

"No...No, it's them...They can't get in here. How did they...", stutters Eldriana as she wraps her arm around Shin's arm in fear.

"Here they come! Damn, it's the Titans!", shouts Arlo, the first to see the figures falling from the sky.

"That is not possible! How did they find this realm?!", shouts Raiku, stunned by what he is seeing right before his eyes.

Everyone looks on in disbelief as dozens of Titans fall from the portal, and into the city below, where they can all ready hear the sounds of chaos and destruction echoing in the distance. Suddenly, divine energy bursts from Shin as he points his sword to the city, and he surprises everyone when he pulls his sword back in an attack stance.

"No way...No way I'm gonna let this happen! I'll save this realm!", shouts Shin as he prepares to swing Hercules forward. "Take this, you assholes! _Weapon Arcana: Climhazzard_!", bellows Shin as he releases another massive blade-beam at the portal.

The beam collides with the portal, and explodes with even more force than the last one Shin fired. The massive sphere of exploding energy completely vaporizes the dozens of airborne Titan foot-soldiers, and continues to wipe them out; until, the attack finally comes to and end.

"Don't give up! We haven't lost yet!", proclaims Shin as he thrusts his buster sword into the ground, steaming energy still flowing from the blade.

"Hell yeah, Shin! That was awesome!", exclaims Arlo with a cool grin on his face; fired up by Shin's new attitude.

Shin aggressively points his blade at the portal above the city, and roars, "Get ready, everyone...'cause we're going Titan hunting!"

* * *

**The Titans are invading, and just when the heroes were starting to feel good about themselves! Even though they have found a new strength within them, how will our heroes hold out against an army of Titans? Find out next chapter!**


	11. Ch11) Invasion

**The battle commences! Titans verses the forces of Sanctuary! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Invasion**

As dozens of Titan foot soldiers drop from the portal above Sanctuary, three familiar looking, shadowy figures watch from inside the portal. They are awaiting the order to strike from their master, and watch with joy as the other Titans tear through the city; killing and destroying everything in their path.

"Ah, ha, ah, ha, hoo! Look at that! We finally made it, we 'ave!", chuckles Aeroclyes, his shrill, high-pitched voice echoing through the pitch-black emptiness of the portal.

"Yeah, when do we get to get to crush those puny Gods? I happen to owe one of them some payback...", adds Atlas, furiously looking at the stub where his left hand used to be.

"Would you two foolssss pleasssse sssstop talking sssso much. You're irritating me.", replies Medusa, venom in every words.

"Awwwww, are we in a bit of a shaky mood, eh Medusa? Ah, ha, ah, ha, hoo!", mocks Aeroclyes to Medusa, who only glares menacingly at him in reply.

"Listen up, you three!", interrupts a young man's voice from out of the darkness.

Upon hearing the voice, which sounded cool, composed, and also strong and commanding, the three Titans instantly quiet down, and kneel before the person's voice; even though, the person is not seen any where.

"Father's orders are to wipe out everything, and kill anything alive; until, you are able to force out the remaining Gods. We know they're hiding here like the rats they are; so, do not stop until you flush all of them out, and eradicate them down to the last one. Succeed...or don't come home at all!", continues the mysterious man's voice before cutting out after the orders.

"Well you heard the man! Do your thing, Snake Lady!", orders Aeroclyes to Medusa, an evil and creepy smile forming on his face as if he was waiting for Medusa to refuse.

"Fine...But, I sssswear I am going to kill you one day...", retorts Medusa to Aeroclyes, returning her own piercing glare to the Titan of Wind & Storms.

Medusa calmly paces over to the exit into Sanctuary, and pushes Aeroclyes and Atlas out of the way before stopping at the edge of the exit. Suddenly, a dark aura of twisting, black and crimson energy bursts from Medusa as the lower half of her body becomes that of a snakes, and her eyes begin to light up with crimson-colored energy.

"_Titan Arcana: Elef Therosi_...", mutters Medusa as a giant flash of crimson-colored, divine energy envelops the portal...

Meanwhile, Shin and the other five heroes prepare to scramble their defense of the city, but before anyone can make any hasty movements, Raiku halts them with a cool look on his face.

"Raiku, we need to hurry or the city will be lost!", yells Shin as he looks at the portal in despair as dozens more Titans fall from the city.

"Calm down, Shin! We cannot rush in there without a plan, or they will wipe us out with the city as well! Do not fret because this is a city of Mythos, who are not completely helpless against the Titans. They will be able to hold out!", orders Raiku with a fierce tone of voice, finally breaking through to everyone, and calming them down.

"Sir! We are prepared to defend the city with our lives! What are your orders!", shout Mei and Yang in unison as they put their hands to their hearts in loyalty to the citizens of Sanctuary.

"Yeah, you take the lead on this one, Raiku. You know this city like the back of your hand. Just tell me where to swing my sword!", states Shin with a wide grin, finally regaining his composure after losing his nerves before.

"Good! Yang, the first thing I need you to do is summon The Guardians from all over this dimension, and use your Arcana to teleport them here. If you go to Artemis, she should be able to assist you, and then have her and The Guardians rejoin us in the battle. Now go Yang, but please be wary of the enemy, and don't engage them unless you must do so.", orders Raiku to Yang, who nods in understanding before disappearing in a flash of speed.

"Next! The five of us will split up into groups to dispatch the Titan foot soldiers around...the...city...", begins Raiku again before becoming distracted by what he sees coming from the portal.

Everyone looks to the sky, and gasps in awe when they see a massive, twenty meter long, five headed, crimson-shaded, king cobra Titan with a black diamond pattern decorating its body, falling from the portal. They look closer to see Atlas and Aeroclyes riding upon the enormous snake's head, and can only assume that the snake is Medusa's released form. As Medusa lands in the town center, Atlas and Aeroclyes dismount, and the three God Slayers begin to annihilate everything the see.

"Quickly, change of plans everyone!", shouts Raiku, returning everyone's attention to him. " We will move into the city as one group, and split up as we run into Titans. After dispatching any enemies in your path, you must converge on the town center, where we will finally vanquish Atlas, Aeroclyes, and Medusa!", continues Raiku as he signals for everyone to grab ahold of his arms.

"Everyone, grab ahold of me! I can get us inside the city, and from there we will begin moving to the center. We have to save the citizens!", states Raiku as everyone hurriedly grabs him by the arms.

In a flash of green, divine energy, the five heroes become a series of chained lightning bolts, and speed off towards the city. The five heroes land in the city, several blocks from the town center, and immediately notice all the death and destruction circling around them. For the first time in their lives, Shin and Arlo witness what death looks like up-close, and hesitate for a moment when they see the bloody bodies and body parts scattered everywhere. Even though they weren't human, the Mythos were still living beings, and they both look at each other with blood-lust in their eyes. Before they can rush off to slaughter the Titans in their fits of rage, Eldriana steps in front of them to halt any radical ideas they have.

"Shin! Arlo! Get a grip, or you'll be the next to die!", scolds Eldriana to the two boys, who stop to realize what they are doing.

"But they were just alive, and those bastards are the cause! We could of saved them! The least we can do is avenge them!", replies Shin in defense as he grits his teeth in anger, while looking at the dead body of young, fairy girl, who is lying lifeless in the streets.

"I know, and we will avenge them, but we can't do that if you two don't have a clear head! It hurts me just a much as you, but we have to go on, and save the lives that we still can!", replies Eldriana in a strong voice; even though, there is a small tear in the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry Eldriana...We'll get those Titans!", replies Shin, regaining his vigor, but he still takes one last look at the young fairy in the streets before bowing his head in a silent apology.

"I know it is hard, but we have to move, you three.", interrupts Raiku as he runs to their side. "Mei and I have scouted ahead, and it looks as if the Titans are converging on the Police Station. Numerous civilians are taking refuge there, and only a few officers are left to defend them! We must make haste!", continues Raiku with a fierce expression.

Shin, Arlo, and Eldriana nod in agreement before the five of them sprint down the street to the police station, where they take cover behind a few dumpsters. They scout out the location, and get sight of nearly two dozen Titans attacking the defensive barrier in waves.

"There are too many to fight at once...", begins Raiku, beginning to explain their next move. "It looks as if there are twenty of them in front of us; so, we will attack with two pairs of us, and try to draw most of them off.", Raiku continues to explain as another wave of attackers collide with the barrier of the Police Station.

"What about the last person?", questions Arlo, still keeping a watchful eye on the Titans ahead of them.

"That is where it gets complicated. The first two groups will charge in to attack before splitting up to draw off most of them, but they won't be able to come back after they do. So, the last person could be up against any number of Titans when they move in to save the Police Station. It's all up to them, but who should it be...", continues Raiku, putting his hand to his chin in thought.

"I'll stay! I've got this, Sarge!", proclaims Arlo with a smile as he points his thumb to his chest.

"I think I liked it better when you called me Captain...Why are you always demoting me...", replies Raiku with a flat expression on his face. "Nonetheless, I think you can handle it Arlo. That means the other pairs will be Eldriana and Mei, and Shin and I! Shin, you and I will move in on the three God Slayers immediately after dispatching these Titans, while Eldriana and Mei move around the town to engage the remaining Titans. Everyone move quickly and effectively, and above all...Please stay alive!", orders Raiku before they spring into action.

"_Weapon Arcana: Blade Waltz_!", roars Shin as he unleashes a volley of neon-red crescent beams at a few unaware Titans.

The attack decapitates two of the Titans, and the four heroes immediately rush in to get the Titans' attention. Over a dozen of the Titans instantly move to attack the heroes, howling with every step closer to them, and Raiku signals for them to split up. Shin and Raiku separate from Mei and Eldriana, and the Titans split up to pursue their opponents.

"Good, only four of them stayed behind.", thinks Raiku to himself as he looks over his shoulder at the Titans pursuing him.

As the two groups of Titans disappear in pursuit of the other heroes, Arlo peers over the dumpsters at the four remaining enemies in front of him. The four Titans begin ramming the weakened barrier with their bodies, and Arlo sneaks up behind two of the Titans. He creeps closer to them with out making a sound, and when he reaches them, he slowly pokes the two Titans in their shoulders. The Titans whirl around, and only get a glimpse of Arlo before he slams his palms into their faces.

"Hello, Titans!", greets Arlo with a smile as his hands begin to glow with golden flames. "Now, goodbye Titans...", states Arlo, his face becoming more serious as he unleashes two streams of fire into the Titans' faces.

The Titans shriek in misery before the flames completely consume their bodies, and turn to ashes in the wind as the attack ends. The last two Titans turn on Arlo, and as they see their comrades be vanquished, they immediately launch a blood-thirsty assault on him.

"Last two, huh? Kinda wish their were more...'Cause this is way too easy!", exclaims Arlo as he dodges the first strikes from the two attacking Titans.

Arlo leaps into the air, while funneling golden flames into his palms, and he unleashes a massive sphere of golden fire upon the defenseless Titans. The fiery sphere envelops the Titans, and burrows far into the ground before finally exploding. The Titans disappear in the flash of radiant fire, and Arlo lands on the ground next to the crater left by the attack.

"Ha, I win!", chuckles Arlo to himself as several Mythos come running to him from the Police Station.

They begin to overwhelm him with gratitude, and Arlo is forced to take a step back, but he looks past them when he senses his friends fighting inside the city...

* * *

"Take this, you bastard!", cries Shin, releasing a mighty bellow as he slices a Titan in half from head to groin.

"Good, Shin! That's the last one.", states Raiku as he approaches Shin, who turns to reunite with him after killing all the Titans.

"We got lucky, Shin. Only five of the Titans pursued us, and I can sense that Mei and Eldriana are doing an excellent job in distracting all the other Titans as well. We have a clear path to the town center now; so, let's get moving, Shin!", commands Raiku as he points his hand in the direction of the town center.

"Right!", replies Shin, eagerly following Raiku as he begins to run down a back alley.

They sprint down a series of alley-ways for some time before coming to an entrance to the town center, where the three God Slayers are still rampaging. Shin and Raiku glare at the three Titans, who are taking great amusement in destroying everything they come across, and Shin nearly boils over in rage.

"Are you ready, Shin? This will be a difficult fight, and we can't be certain if back-up will arrive or not. We must stop these three here and now!", states Raiku, small lightning bolts starting to fizzle from his eyes.

"Yeah, let's end these bastards' fun.", replies Shin as he grips his sword tighter with anticipation.

"First move is your's.", states Raiku as he prepares to follow-up Shin's attack.

"Here we go!", roars Shin, his eyes turning light-blue with energy as he swings his sword behind him.

"Remember, partner. You can't fire too many of those attack or you'll run out of steam real quick.", comments Hercules, his voice echoing Shin's sword.

"I know, I know! But I've got at least three more left!", replies Shin, hearing the warning, and still preparing his attack.

"_Weapon Arcana: Climhazzard_!", roars Shin as he releases a massive crescent beam at the three God Slayers.

The blade beam soars into the air, and right on target to hit Medusa with full force. Sensing the incoming attack, Medusa turns her giant snake body around, but is still hit right in the upper-body with the exploding Climhazzard attack that completely blows away her five independent snake heads.

"Hell yeah, I got her!", exclaims Shin arrogantly before he quickly raising his fist to the air in triumph.

"No! It didn't work!", replies Raiku, completely stunned by what he is seeing.

As the smoke clears, Shin and Raiku look on as the missing part of Medusa's upper-body begins to heal, and take its original form. Thousands of different colored snakes replace the ones Shin blew away with his attack, and reveal that the giant snake form of Medusa is made of thousands of serpents.

"That's great...That attack didn't work at all...", states Shin, gritting his teeth in frustration as Atlas and Aeroclyes land in front of him.

"Finally! I knew you'd show up sooner or later! It's 'bout time though!", exclaims Aeroclyes, mocking the two heroes as they prepare themselves.

"It's YOU! I'll kill you for what you did to me!", bellows Atlas furiously, while pointing to the nub where his hand used to be attached. "YOU DIE NOOOOW! _Titan Arcana: Elef Therosi_!", roars Atlas as a crimson aura envelops his body, and he begins to transform.

Atlas transforms into the gigantic brute of a Titan form that he took in their first encounter with him, and readies himself to attack the heroes. As Medusa finishes healing, Shin and Raiku nod in agreement as they both release their full power, and the two sides prepare to square off with each other...

* * *

Meanwhile, Mei and Eldriana are fleeing from dozens of pursuing Titans, and are desperately trying to keep ahead of them.

"Ahhh! Mei, there is sooo many! What are we gonna do?!", wails Eldriana as she flails her arms, moving across building tops at great speeds.

"Hell if I know! Wasn't it your idea to round up every Titan we could, and force them to pursue us!", replies Mei, somewhat annoyed by Eldriana, who seems to have forgotten that it was her that got them into this mess.

As Eldriana and Mei continue to move across buildings, narrowly dodging fragments of earth that the Titans are firing at them, Mei notice that three Titans are getting too close for comfort.

"Damn! I'll handle this!", shouts Mei, turning around, and starting to back pedal as a purple aura begins to form around her. "This should slow these brutes down! _Dragon Arcana: Breath of the Moon Dragon_!", roars Mei as she fires a powerful breath attack at the pursuing Titans.

A shimmering particle beam of swirling purple, black, and pink energy bursts from Mei's mouth, and as she turns her head, she vaporizes several Titans as they come into contact with the beam of energy. Even though Mei obliterates over a dozen Titan foot soldiers, but for everyone that she kills, at least two more take their place.

"Damn! The bastards just keep coming!", curse Mei angrily as she grits her teeth.

Suddenly, Mei trips over a broken tile, and stumbles backward onto the roof she is standing on. Sensing their chance to strike, all of the Titans immediately focus their attack on Mei, who is quickly trying to regain her footing.

"_Nature Arcana: Black Forest, Full Bloom_!", exclaims Eldriana, her voice sounding from behind Mei, who turns to see Eldriana releasing a pearl-white aura around her body.

The attacking Titans are ensnared by hundreds of black, serrated, thorny branches and vines, and trapped in a small forest of painful thickets and briar patches that tower over all the buildings.

"Are you ok, Mei?!", asks Eldriana, arriving just as Mei stands back up.

"Yes, Ma'am. Thanks for saving me; even though, I'm supposed to be protecting you, Eldriana. I owe you one...", replies Mei, lowering her head in embarrassment for making such a careless mistake.

"Do not worry so much, Mei! Let us dispose of these creatures one by one, until there is none left!", rallies Eldriana, smiling confidently, while putting her hand on Mei's shoulder.

"You're right! We'll finish this, and then we'll take down the Titans coming from that portal!", exclaims Mei, shaking off her doubt, and pointing to the portal in the sky, which is still steadily dropping Titans as they speak.

"_Dragon Arcana: Dragon Shift_!", roars Mei as she powers up, and transforms into her dragon-like state from the previous battles.

The two female warriors smile confidently as they look at each other before speeding off towards the small forest of trapped Titans in front of them. Meanwhile, Shin and Raiku are still valiantly facing off with the three God Slayers, but the battle does not appear to be in their favor. The two warriors stand back to back as Medusa, Atlas, and Aeroclyes slowly move in on the out matched heroes...

* * *

**Will our heroes be able to defeat their powerful foes, or will they fall along with the city as well. Find out next chapter! P.S. Until Chapter 15, I will be holding a contest for anyone that leaves a review for any chapter, and will use a random number generator to select two possible winners. The winners will have their very own Character added to the story! They will be able to select either a Titan(Villan), or Mythos(Hero) to appear in my story as a side character or possibly even a main character if I like them enough. I will leave a short template for the character description in a review on my story, and not to try to force anyone to read the entire story, but I think it will help you in filling out the template. Please leave your character template in the review section, or send to me through a Private Message, so I can keep them organized. Like I said, I will wait until at least Chapter 15, and all you have to do is leave any amount of reviews for any chapter(If you have all ready posted a review you can just send me a character via P.M.). Until next time, good bye my valued readers!**


End file.
